Mi Mujer Perfecta
by Yurika Cullen
Summary: Huyendo de una mujer encontró a otra, no sabia absolutamente nada de ella, solo que tenia la voz mas hermosa que había escuchado, y de que ella, era lo que tanto estaba buscando. AU
1. Capitulo 1

_**Summary: **__Huyendo de una mujer encontró a otra, no sabia absolutamente nada de ella, solo que tenia la voz mas hermosa que había escuchado, y de que ella, era lo que tanto estaba buscando. [AU] _

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes de __Twilight son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer._

_**Nota: **__La falta de que hacer y un golpe repentino de "inspiración" me traen de vuelto por aquí, espero que esta nueva historia sea de su agrado, sin nada mas importante que decir, las dejo para que lean. _

* * *

**MI MUJER PERFECTA **

**By. Yurika Mustang **

**Capitulo Uno **

-*-

Definitivamente comienzo a detestar a mis amigos, todo esto es su culpa, no se porque les hice caso y me fui a meter con una mujer como ella, tal vez fue por la presión o simplemente quería algo de compañía, no estoy seguro, pero lo que si tengo absolutamente seguro, es que ya estoy cansado de ella, llevamos dos meses saliendo y ya pienso terminar con esta absurda relación. Y es que, no se en que demonios estaba pensando cuando decidí empezar a salir con Tanya Denali, aunque tengo que admitir que es una mujer guapa, esta bien, completamente despampanante, no es mi tipo de mujer, alguien tan controlador, egoísta y superficial no es definitivamente el perfil de mujer ideal para mi.

Y así es como me encuentro en estos momentos, huyendo de ella, escondiéndome de la que se supone es mi "novia" solo porque no la soporto, mucho menos si piensa que voy a salir en una cita doble con la insoportable de su amiga Jessica Stanly y su novio Mike Newton. Me encuentro vagando por los lugares de la universidad donde estoy seguro a ella jamás se le ocurriría buscarme, es mas, ni yo me he pasado por estos lugares antes, y es que aunque me encanta la música, el bloque de artes esta totalmente lejos del de medicina.

Caminaba mas tranquilo al pensar que Tanya estaría buscándome en cualquier lado menos este, cuando llegue al final del pasillo empecé a escuchar música, nada raro estando en el bloque en el que estaba, pero lo que me llamo la atención fue la voz, una hermosa y melodiosa voz estaba cantando acompañada de las notas de un piano, una canción que me identificaba bastante con el tema del amor. _Y ¿Si fuera ella? _de_ Alejandro Sanz. _Sin pensarlo dos veces, di media vuelta y regrese por el pasillo, buscando el salón en donde esa perfecta voz estaba interpretando una de sus canciones preferidas, tenia que saber quien era la chica que estaba cantando, sin saber el motivo, tenia unas ganas irrefutables de conocer a la persona a quien pertenecía esa voz tan angelical.

Camine unos cuantos metros más, hasta dar con el salón donde se producía el sonido, la canción ya estaba finalizando, pero cuando puse la mano en el pomo de la puerta, la agonía llego a mi, al escuchar esa otra voz que tanto escalofrió me causaba.

— ¡Eddy! Ahí estas mi amor, te he estado buscando desde hace una hora ¿Qué haces aquí? —la misma pregunta tendría que hacerle a ella, estaba a punto de responder cuando la puerta donde estaba la hermosa voz se abrió.

Luego sintió como alguien se chocaba estrepitosamente contra él, perdiendo el equilibrio por el golpe, antes de que cayera, él reacciono y la tomo en brazos, una descarga le recorrió el cuerpo cuando toco a dicha persona sin saber el porque.

— ¡Lo siento! No pensé que había alguien al otro lado de la puerta —dijo dicha persona mirando al piso.

_¡Ella era!_ Pensó Edward, esa era la dueña de esa angelical voz. Lentamente la chica levanto el rostro y Edward se quedo estupefacto, era la mujer mas hermosa que había visto en la vida, tenia los ojos mas preciosos que tuvo el agrado de apreciar, eran de un chocolate profundo, mostraban una inocencia casi imposible de imaginar en una mujer hoy en día, su rostro tenia forma de corazón y sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, dándole un toque de niña espectacular, su cabello del mismo color que sus ojos, le caía suavemente por el rostro dándole un toque perfecto. Se dio cuenta de que aun la tenia abrazada y de que sentía como su hubiera nacido para estar siempre ahí, entre sus brazos, tenia que conocerla como fuera.

— ¿Estas bien? — logro articular después de la inspección a ese ser perfecto y de aunque contra su voluntad soltarla del abrazo, ella lo miraba algo perdida

— Si, perdón, ¿esta usted bien? — le pregunto ella algo nerviosa

— Estoy bien, no hay problema, ¿como te lla…? —

— ¡Deberías tener mas cuidado niña estúpida! Casi lastimas a mi Eddy — Edward bufo, odiaba ese estúpido apodo, además sabia que el comentario de Tanya había sido mal intencionado, siempre lo eran

— Yo… lo siento… no era mi… — empezó a balbucear la chica perfecta, poniéndose mas roja de lo que estaba, yo iba a interferir cuando alguien salió del salón nuevamente y nos interrumpió

— ¡Aquí estas! ¿Qué paso con los apuntes? ¿Los trajiste? — pregunto un chico con apariencia de unos dieciséis o diecisiete años cuando mucho

— ¡Hay Seth lo siento! Es que me tropecé con este chico y bueno, ya sabes como soy — explico algo apenada. El chigo sonrió negando con la cabeza, nos miro como disculpándose el también por el accidente y luego le volvió a hablar a ella

— Tú nunca vas a cambiar, no hay problema, en todo caso ya es tarde, deberíamos irnos ya o la duende se va a enojar otra vez — ella asintió y se giro hacia nosotros quienes mirábamos la charla en silencio, aunque Tanya tenia un claro signo de irritación

— Nuevamente discúlpenme, no era mi intención incomodar — dijo eso mirando a Tanya

— No hay problema, ya te dije — le respondí yo con una sonrisa, la cual ella respondió y con la cual me deslumbro, algo mas para apuntar a su perfección, pensé ¡tenia una sonrisa sumamente hermosa! Tanya se pego a mi brazo en cuanto vio que ambos nos sonreíamos

— Eddy vámonos, aun estamos a tiempo para nuestra cita — ¿Tenia que hablar de eso justo delante de ella? ¡Rayos!

— Con permiso, buenas tardes — dijo ella arrastrando al chico con ella, el cual solo nos saludo con una cabezadita y no me dio ni tiempo de responder

— ¿Tienes que ser tan cortante con la gente? ¿Siempre tienes que ser tan maleducada? — le dije irritado, la chica había salido casi huyendo ante la arrogancia de Tanya

— ¡Oh vamos mi amor! Es solo una estúpida aparecida, no veo porque darle importancia —

— Es que no es solo por ella, siempre eres así con _todo_ el mundo, no sabes lo irritante que es estar contigo cuando por de bajeas a medio mundo — fruncí el ceño

— ¡Eddy no te enojes! Vamos amor, aun estamos a tiempo para nuestra cita, puedo llamar a Jessica justo ahora y pedirle que nos espere —

— ¡No! No vamos a ir a ningún lado — casi le grite — no pienso ir a ninguna parte contigo Tanya, ¡se acabo! —

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué quieres decir Eddy? —

— ¡No me digas Eddy, odio ese estúpido apodo! Y quiero decir que ¡terminamos! A partir de ahora, eres libre para insultar al mundo entero si lo deseas, no pienso salir mas contigo — y sin darle tiempo a responder, me gire y me fui, se que no es de caballeros dejar a una mujer con la palabra en la boca, ¡pero estaba cansado! Acabo con mi paciencia, además de que no me gusto que le dijera a la chica de la voz perfecta que tenia una cita con ella, no se porque, pero no me gustaba que ella creyera que yo tenia algo con Tanya, pero gracias a Dios, ya todo termino y podía respirar tranquilo y tratar de buscar a la chica otra vez, _tenia_ que verla nuevamente. Salí del bloque, pero no tenia la menor idea de por donde se habían ido, aparte el lugar estaba casi desierto, resignado, me fui al estacionamiento a buscar mi Volvo para irme a casa.

-*-

Después de ese día anduve por el bloque de artes todas las tardes, merodeando por el salón donde la había visto por primera vez, con la esperanza de verla de nuevo, pero Dios no se puso de mi parte y no me permitió encontrármela de nuevo. Suspire resignado, era el cuarto día que pasaba por el mismo lugar y de la chica perfecta ni rastro, mire mi reloj y me di cuenta de que era la hora del almuerzo, resignado me dirigía a la cafetería de la universidad a buscar a mis amigos y comer algo, tal vez debería dejar de buscarla, me estaba creando una obsesión con esa chica, no podía apartarla de mi cabeza ni una sola vez desde que la vi. Entre a la cafetería y pude ver a mis amigos en la mesa acostumbrada.

— ¡Edward! Por fin apareces ¿Dónde estabas? — me pregunto mi amigo Emmet McCarty, un chico bastante agradable, siempre de buen humor y con bromas a la orden del día, aunque su complexión musculosa le daba un aire de hombre malo, cuando lo conoces es totalmente diferente

— Por ahí — fue mi simple respuesta

— Últimamente siempre andas "por ahí" — comento dándome una mirada de desconfianza mí amigo Jasper Hale, a veces pienso que es imposible esconderle algo a Jasper, es demasiado persuasivo. Yo solté un bufido — ¿será que estabas buscando a la "chica de la voz perfecta" de la que tanto hablas y por la cual terminaste con Tanya? — Emmet soltó una risotada

— ¡Yo no deje a Tanya por eso! ya se los dije, desde hace rato venían dándole vueltas al asunto, es solo que ese día me irrito tanto que agoto mi paciencia — me defendí

— Di lo que quieras hermano, pero no puedes negar que andas obsesionado con alguien de quien ni siquiera sabes su nombre — volvió a comentar Jasper

— ¡Cállate! — Emmet nuevamente soltó una carcajada

— Vamos Edward, no te puedes enojar, tienes que reconocerlo, desde que la conociste, no haces otra cosa que buscarla como un tonto, no creas que no nos hemos dado cuenta — comento Emmet, estaba a punto de refutarle cuando un teléfono nos interrumpió, era el celular de Jasper, al ver quien era, los ojos se le iluminaron y contesto con la sonrisa mas estúpida que jamás se haya conocido, se retiro para hablar mas tranquilo y luego de unos segundos regreso

— ¿Te burlas de mi, y tú no vez la cara de imbécil que pones cada vez que te llama Alice? — Emmet nuevamente rio fuerte

— Jamás lo he negado, a diferencia de ti, yo si reconozco que estoy loco por ella —

— ¿Estaba con mi Rose? — pregunto Emmet, al igual que Jasper su cara también tenia una sonrisa estúpida ¿Tendría yo esa sonrisa algún día? No lo sabía

— Si, mi hermana y ella están muy ocupadas por el desfile que van a hacer las de diseño el fin de semana, es el cierre del semestre, así que no la veré hasta pasado mañana, cuando por fin llegue el día —

— Si, Rosalie también me lo dijo, es una lastima toda la semana se la ha pasado correteando de un lado al otro, a duras penas hemos hablado por teléfono —

— ¡Dios mío! Creo que mejor me voy a la biblioteca un rato, tanto amor empalaga —

No es que yo fuera del tipo de persona, con la cual no se puede hablar sobre esos temas, pero a veces me sentía algo incomodo y tengo que reconocer que hasta celoso, pues ambos tienen una relación estable desde hace algún tiempo y yo aun ando vagabundeando solo por el mundo, bien, tal vez eso sonó algo extremista, pero de que estoy solo, lo estoy. Ambos me dieron una sonrisa de disculpa, pues se que aunque jamás se los he dicho con palabras, no hace falta hacerlo para que me entiendan, por algo son mis dos únicos amigos.

Me dirigí a la biblioteca, lo mas seguro es que estuviera desierta, aunque estuviéramos a finales de semestre, la mayoría no se pasaban por aquí en horas de descanso, ni aunque tuvieran que hacer los informes finales. Y en efecto, estaba casi vacía, había pocas personas, solo se destacaba un grupito de tres personas sentados en una esquina de la biblioteca y con una gran pila de libros sobre la mesa, tendrían que ser de literatura o filosofía, eran las únicas carreras en las que ponían tal cantidad de libros para los trabajos. Me pasee al otro lado de la biblioteca frente a ellos, tome algún ejemplar, sin ni siquiera mirar el titulo y me senté en la primera mesa que encontré a mi lado. Leí la primera página e iba a pasar la hoja, aun sin haber prestado mucha atención al contenido del libro, cuando levante la cabeza por reflejo al abrirse la puerta de la biblioteca, me quede sin aliento, como un ángel que hace su aparición de manera deslumbrante, entro la mujer que tenia mi cabeza hecha un lio los últimos cuatro días, se acerco al grupo de chicos en el que había reparado anteriormente, y se sentó con ellos, al parecer dio unas cuantas disculpas, me imagino que por su llegada tarde, tomo un libro y empezó a leerlo.

No volví a mirar mi libro otra vez, tenia mis ojos puestos en ella, ahora que la podía apreciar con mayor discreción, podía notar que era una chica frágil, se notaba que era una mujer de complexión delgada, aunque no al extremo, la blusa negra y el jean azul dejaban ver unas cuantas curvas muy bien puestas, el cabello lo tenia a media espalda, lizo y crespo en las puntas. Observe sus movimientos y gestos, era algo tímida, pero se notaba que hablaba con tranquilidad con las personas con las que estaba, de vez en cuando, se mordía el labio inferior cuando estaba pensando, gesto que me deshizo por completo, me inundaron unas ganas terribles de probar sus labios.

Ahora que lo pensaba bien, ¿Qué hacia ella ahí? ¿No era ella del área de arte? Definitivamente me tenía confundido, quería acercarme a ella y saludarla, pero ¿Qué le podría decir? ¡Hola! ¿Te acuerdas de mí? Soy el chico con el que te chocaste la vez pasada, solo quería preguntarte, ¿Qué haces aquí en la biblioteca haciendo trabajos de literatura? ¿No eres del área de arte? Es que te he estado buscando como un loco obsesivo todos estos días y no te había vuelto a ver por allá y ahora te encuentro acá y no puedo dejar de mirarte.

¡No! absolutamente no se podía acercar a ella, al menos, no hasta que no tuviera un buen argumento para hablar. Sin darse cuenta del tiempo que transcurrió, en la mesa de la chica se empezaron a levantar y recogieron los libros para marcharse, ella dejo caer un libro al suelo, haciendo que resonara el golpe por toda la biblioteca, rápidamente se agacho a tomarlo y se sonrojo violentamente, mientras daba una risita avergonzada a una de sus compañeras, la cual le sonreía restándole importancia al asunto. Esa mujer me tenia loco, sus gestos me hacia querer conocerla mas, quería saberlo todo de ella, saber hasta lo mas insignificante de su vida.

Cuando salieron, me levante rápidamente y los seguí, ella se había desviado del resto junto a la otra chica que la acompañaba, tomaron la dirección del bloque de literatura y filosofía, yo a una distancia prudente las seguía, me sentía como un psicópata o un cazador buscando a su presa, pero no lo podía evitar, quería saber todo de ella. Ambas se detuvieron a mitad del pasillo cuando se encontraron con un profesor, intercambiaron unas palabras y luego le entregaron el trabajo que habían hecho en la biblioteca, caminaron junto a profesor hasta un salón al final del pasillo y entraron en el, yo preferí quedarme donde estaba y esperar a que salieran.

Pero habían pasado diez minutos y no salían, así que discretamente retome el camino, y que sorpresa me lleve al ver el salón desierto, había otra puerta de salida al otro lado del salón, dando paso al otro pasillo, lo mas seguro es que habían ido por ahí. Sintiéndome como el idiota mas grande del mundo, no solo por estar siguiendo a alguien que no conozco, si no porque encima no lo hago bien, preferí dejar todo hasta ahí y regresar a mi bloque, pronto empezaría mi siguiente clase. Dejaría de perseguirla como un imbécil, no iba a buscarla mas, esa mujer no tenia la menor idea de mi existencia, ni siquiera se debía acordar un poquito de mi, así que, no tenia caso, ese asunto lo daba por terminado en ese mismo instante.

-*-

— Oye Edward, ¿vas a acompañarnos al desfile mañana? — ya estábamos a viernes y hoy finalizaba el semestre

— No, gracias Jasper, yo no quiero exhibirme ante toda la universidad — las endemoniadas novias de mis amigos, los habían obligado a hacer parte de su desfile, modelando la ropa masculina que ellas habían diseñado, ambos intentaron por todos los medios el que yo los acompañara, pero como es lógico me negué, estar pasando frente a toda la universidad, los cuales te miran como si fueras un animal en un zoológico no es lo mío

— ¡No seas imbécil! — Dijo Emmet — solo te estamos invitando a ver, ya sabemos que tu no vas a ayudar — el tono que uso, fue medio en reclamo, medio en desilusión, a ellos tampoco se les hacia muy grata la idea, pero igual habían aceptado ¿Quién le negaría algo a su novia? Especialmente si son como las de mis amigos, cada una se cargaba un carácter de miedo y de una forma u otra, siempre conseguían lo que querían, eran de temer

— Claro, Emmet tiene razón, solo te invitamos a que te distraigas un poco, hace mucho que no sales con nosotros, además no te vamos a dejar mucho tiempo solo, el desfile de ropa masculina es al comienzo, luego vamos a poder acompañarte el tiempo que dure el resto desfile —

— Esta bien Jasper, iré, ¡pero ni se les ocurra tenderme una trampa para que los acompañe a hacer el ridículo! — Ambos rieron cómplices — ¡Hey! Es en serio —

— Okey, tranquilo, solo era una broma, no hemos pensado nada Edward — dijo Emmet riendo

— Tú harías una pareja perfecta con la amiga de Alice — acoto Jasper

— ¿Con quien? —

— Veras Edward, Alice tiene una amiga, no he tenido el gusto de conocerla, pues las veces en las que la ha invitado a salir con nosotros, o esta muy ocupada con los trabajos de la universidad, o simplemente no quiere, pero Alice habla maravillas de ella, aunque las maravillas se acaban, cada vez que trata de convencerla para que participe en uno de sus desfiles, según ella, es tremendamente terca y es sorprendente que ni siquiera Alice con lo persuasiva que es, la haya hecho participar de modelo, lo mas lejos que ha llegado con ella, es llevarla de compras, vestirla y arreglarla para alguna ocasión especial, pero nada de desfiles —

— Es una mujer sensata entonces — dije divertido, ambos rieron conmigo

— Te llevarías bien con ella, ambos tienen personalidades muy similares, por lo que Alice me ha podido contar, se nota que son compatibles —

— ¡No! Ni siquiera se te ocurra pensarlo Jasper, no te hagas el casamentero otra vez, por favor, no se te da bien, con la última vez, creo que quede curado para siempre — le dije con cara de horror

— Bueno, Edward, creo que con Tanya se me pasó un poquito la mano — dijo Jasper dando una sonrisa de nervios

— Pero hombre, llevabas tanto tiempo solo que ya nos estábamos preocupando, teníamos que probar lo que fuera — comento Emmet

— Pues les agradecería que no se preocuparan tanto, si los resultados van a ser esos, prefiero estar solo toda la vida — los tres rompimos a reír

-*-

El sábado por fin llego, hoy seria el dichoso desfile, me levante casi al medio día, no es que fuera perezoso para despertar temprano, pero, no tenia nada mas que hacer, todos los trabajos de la universidad los había entregado y no había nada mas en que ocupar mi tiempo, así que preferí dormir tranquilo y reponer algunas horas de sueño que me habían robado la universidad y la chica perfecta, si, me quedaba desvelado pensando en ella, ¡demonios! Otra vez hablando de ella, tendría que ocupar mí tiempo en algo. Así que, me pondría a arreglar mi apartamento, el desfile de Alice y Rose seria hasta las cuatro de la tarde, todavía tenia muchas horas libres.

A las dos de la tarde ya tenía todo listo, nunca había sido muy desordenado por lo que no tenía mucho que arreglar, como ultima opción, opte por tocar el piano, después de un rato, la inspiración me invadió y empecé a componer, hacia muchísimo que no lo hacia, y tenia que reconocer que lo extrañaba, era algo que realmente me apasionaba, por un tiempo, tenia la música abandona, mi pasión se había apagado, pero desde el día que escuche a la chica perfecta con esa voz perfecta, mi inspiración volvió, las ganas de tocar y componer me llenaron, quería hacer algo para ella, componerle una canción, y luego tocarla para ella, añoraba desesperadamente, que ella también cantara para mi, que me diera el privilegio de escuchar su voz, solo a mi, como envidiaba al chico que estaba con ella, él podía escucharla cantar, podía estar junto a ella, sabia su nombre y quien sabe cuantas cosas mas ¿serian pareja? ¿Tendría ella alguna relación? ¡Demonios! No había pensado en eso, pero de todos modos ya no importaba, total, ya había tomado la decisión de no pensar más en ella ¿Seria eso posible?

El timbre lo saco de su cavilación, se levanto lentamente, el timbre seguía sonando sin parar, abrió la puerta para encontrarse con sus amigos

— ¡¿Qué haces aun con pijama?! — regaño Emmet. Ante el comentario, mire el reloj y eran las tres y media de la tarde, siempre que componía las horas pasaban volando

— ¡Rayos, se me paso el tiempo! —

— Eso veo, ¿Qué estabas haciendo? — pregunto Jasper

— Estaba tocando un poco el piano y se me paso el tiempo volando —

— Bien, pues apresúrate a volar y dúchate rápido porque no queremos llegar tarde, somos de los primeros y no se que me haría mi Rose si no llego a tiempo — la cara de ambos se puso pálida al pensar en las consecuencias de llegar tarde. Aunque no tenía muchas ganas de ir, tampoco podía hacer que mis amigos sufrieran, así que rápidamente me duche y arregle en quince minutos, cinco minutos después estábamos en la universidad, por lo menos vivía cerca, así que era una ventaja

— ¡Al fin llegan! ¿Dónde demonios estaban? ¿Ya vieron la hora? — empezó a regañarlos Rosalie

— Perdón fue mi culpa — trate de calmarla, milagrosamente Alice no estaba, así que por lo menos no seria tan terrible lidiar con las dos

— ¡Bien! Se salvaron solo porque no tenemos tiempo, deben cambiarse ¡ahora! — y sin dar más explicaciones, los jalo a ambos hacia los vestidores improvisados para el desfile

Yo salí lo mas rápido posible del lugar, no quería que luego me obligaran a mi a participar como castigo, el lugar estaba repleto de gente, no me gustaba mucho los sitios así, pero ya estaba ahí, no podía dejar abandonados a mis amigos, y menos, luego de prometerles que me quedaría, busque un buen lugar para ver el desfile, aunque no era mi tipo de evento, no podía negar que moría por ver a ese par desfilar, la cara de ambos seria todo un poema, no podía perderme eso, tendría que haber traído una cámara. Analice con la mirada el lugar, y cuando encontré un sitio perfecto me gire, pero choque con alguien, instintivamente agarre a ese alguien para que no cayera, sentí descargas eléctricas por todo el cuerpo, esa sensación me recordó a… ¡por el amor a todo lo sagrado! ¿No podía ser…? Baje mi mirada y ¡oh si!, si era, la mujer perfecta estaba nuevamente entre mis brazos

— ¡Perdón, no me fije por donde iba! — comento, parándose rápidamente pero mirando al suelo

— No hay problema, yo también estaba algo distraído, pero es idea mía o ¿tienes una tendencia a chocarte conmigo siempre que nos cruzamos? — le pregunte divertido, en cuanto me escucho, no se si fue porque reconoció quien era, pero sus ojos se enfrentaron a los míos y el rubor inundo su rostro

— ¡Lo siento! Nuevamente nos encontramos y siempre es porque me estrello contigo, perdón, pero es que en serio, tengo dos pies izquierdos — explico atropelladamente

— Tranquila, ya te dije que no hay problema, soy Edward Cullen — le dije tendiéndole la mano, esta vez _si_ iba a saber su nombre

— Isabella Swan, aunque prefiero que me digan Bella — dándome la mano

— Bella — repetí, hasta su nombre era perfecto, era tan acorde a ella. Bella me regalo una sonrisa — ¿Vas a ver el desfile? — dije soltándole la mano, aunque no muy contento por eso

— Si, aunque primero tengo que buscar a una amiga, quede de ver el desfile con ella, pero mientras huía de alguien me tropecé contigo — comento sonrojada, yo solo reí. ¿Huía de alguien?

— ¿Si quieres puedo ayudarte a buscarla? — ella me miro dubitativa, abrió los perfectos labios para responder, pero fue interrumpida

— ¡Bella! — me gire hacia la voz y la reconocí como la chica que la acompaño en la biblioteca — ¡por fin te encuentro! El desfile ya va a comenzar, vamos — cuando noto mi presencia, se avergonzó por el monologo y me saludo — Perdón, no sabia que estabas ocupada — yo negué restándole importancia

— Bueno, entonces me voy, que tengas buen día Edward nos vemos después — mi corazón latió rápidamente de felicidad, mi nombre en sus labios sonaba tan bien

— Lo mismo para ti Bella, espero nos veamos luego — ella sonrió y salió con su amiga, la cual se despidió de mi con una tenue sonrisa, le respondí de igual forma, las observe hasta perderlas de vista, esa mujer me tenia loco, ahora que cruce algunas palabras con ella y que se por fin su nombre, no iba a dejar de buscarla, ¡al diablo con eso! Yo quería conocerla más.

Me dirigí al lugar el cual había visto antes de chocarme con Bella. Bella, que bien se sentía saber su nombre. Okey, me dirigí al lugar para ver el desfile, me acomode un poco alejado de tanta multitud, aunque era perfecto para apreciar el espectáculo, mire nuevamente por el lugar, para ver si encontraba a Bella sentada en algún lado, pero había tanta gente que me fue imposible encontrarla.

Cinco minutos después el desfile comenzó y empezaron a salir los modelos, cuando aprecie a mis amigos, no pude evitar soltar una carcajada, las endemoniadas de sus novias habían hecho con ellos lo que quisieron, ambos estaban modelando ¡ropa interior! Jasper tenia la cara absolutamente roja como una fresa y sonreía tímidamente a las estudiantes que le lanzaban silbidos y decían comentarios poco apropiados para una dama, Emmet por su parte se lo tomo mas a broma y reía tontamente mientras posaba y lanzaba besos, ya le vería la cara mas tarde cuando Rosalie lo pusiera en su lugar por eso, ¡en serio, debí traer una cámara!... luego de la ropa interior, pasaron a ropa deportiva, ropa informal y luego ropa casual, tenia que reconocer que en cuanto a los diseños Alice y Rose se habían lucido completamente, se notaba que esa era definitivamente la carrera ideal para ambas. Cuando los hombres terminaron, empezaron a salir las mujeres, igualmente modelando en el mismo orden que los hombres, el tipo de ropa diseñada, se sorprendió mucho el ver a Tanya entre las modelos, hasta donde tenia conocimiento, Rosalie y Alice la detestaban, tenían que estar muy desesperadas por modelos, desde que la hubieran utilizado.

Segundos después mis amigos hicieron aparición a mi lado, no pude evitarlo y me burle todo lo que pude, tenia que aprovechar la oportunidad, siempre era yo la victima de sus burlas, pero me reí mucho mas, cuando una de las chicas sentadas cerca suyo, empezaron a lanzarles piropos bastantes obscenos, definitivamente, haber ido había sido la mejor opción, hacia mucho no me reía tanto. Desfilaron otra tanda mas de ropa, al parecer los diseños de mujeres eran muchos mas que los de los hombres, la propia Alice y Rose desfilaron un par de veces, luego al cierre del evento ambas salieron a agradecer la asistencia, como toda buena diseñadora, luego rifaron unas cuantas prendas y dieron por finalizado el desfile.

— ¡Bien! Vamos, a felicitar a las chicas — comento Emmet, Jasper y yo nos levantamos para seguirlo

— Oye Edward, queríamos invitarte esta noche, vamos a hacer una pequeña celebración en el apartamento de Alice, para festejar el éxito del desfile ¿nos acompañas? —pregunto Jasper

— No lo se, sabes que no me agradan mucho las fiestas —

— ¡Oh vamos hermano! Además no va a ser la gran cosa, seremos muy pocas personas, diviértete hombre, sal al menos con nosotros una vez — comento Emmet

— Claro, Emmet tiene razón, además, si le haces un desplante a Alice, ya sabes como se pone — sonreí nervioso al pensar en eso, ese pequeño duende era capaz de hacerme cualquier cosa, además hoy había sido un buen día, salir un poco no me haría daño

— Esta bien, iré — ambos sonrieron complacidos, llegamos a los bastidores del desfile, en cuanto Alice vio a Jasper se lanzo a sus brazos, Emmet se perdió en busca de Rose

— ¡Felicidades! Todo salió como esperabas — le comento Jasper a su novia

— ¡Gracias, la verdad es que Rose y yo estamos muy felices por eso! — yo me acerque igualmente a saludarla

— Te felicito Alice, todo estuvo muy bien, especialmente el desfile en ropa interior masculina, jamás olvidare el rostro de este par — ella rio abiertamente y Jasper se sonrojo

— ¡Gracias Edward! Aunque tu te me escapaste, la próxima hare que desfiles, no se como, pero lo hare — sentencio, yo sentí un frio recorrer mi cuerpo, esa mujer era capaz de hacerlo y yo no dudaba de ello — ¿Vendrás a festejar con nosotros? Ni se te ocurra hacerme un desplante — me miro amenazante

— Claro que no Alice, jamás haría algo así —

— Eso esta muy bien, mira que la otra vez… — fue interrumpida

— ¡Alice! — ¡oh por Dios, esa voz! Me gire hacia donde provenía y solo alcance a ver a Bella, lanzándose a los brazos de Alice y ambas girando en círculos, mientras Bella la llenaba de felicitaciones

— ¡Amiga te felicito, todo les salió como planearon! —

— Gracias Bella, no podríamos estar más felices por eso, aunque hubiera sido muchísimo mejor, si hubieras aceptado participar en el desfile, mira que tuvimos que pedirle ayuda a Tanya ¡a Tanya! Dios mío, si que estábamos desesperadas — el comentario de Alice, me hizo comprender dos cosas, primero, yo tenia razón en cuanto a lo de Tanya y segundo, Bella era la amiga de Alice de la cual Jasper me había hablado

— Oh vamos Alice, no fue tan malo, yo jamás me prestare para ese tipo de cosas, y lo sabes, suficiente tengo con jugar a tu _Barbie_ cada que se te da la gana — le reclamo Bella, Jasper y yo mirábamos la escena algo divertidos

— En fin, a ti también te obligare algún día, ya veras, pero dime ¿vas a ir esta noche? —

— Si Alice, ya te dije que si — comento Bella al parecer cansada de la misma pregunta, Alice chillo fuertemente

— ¡Que bien!... Hay pero que descuidada soy — comento al recordar nuestra presencia — Bella, ellos son, mi adorado Jasper — dijo señalando a su novio — y uno de sus mejores amigos, Edward — comento ahora señalándome a mi, cuando ella reparo en mi presencia nuevamente, me dio una sonrisa preciosa — chicos, ella es Bella, una de mis mejores amigas — comento Alice, ahora señalándola a ella. Jasper le dio la mano

— Por fin te conozco, Alice siempre habla de ti — ella se ruborizo

— Mucho gusto, Alice siempre habla también todo el tiempo de ti, creo que te conozco mejor de lo que piensas — comento en son de broma, luego se acerco a mi — Hola Edward, nuevamente nos encontramos — yo le sonreí

—Si y es un alivio que esta vez, no sea porque te tropieces conmigo — ella nuevamente se sonrojo, yo solo reí, Alice y Jasper nos miraban algo confundidos

— ¿Se conocen? — pregunto la duende

— Si, creo que, me he empeñado en chocarme con él siempre que lo veo — explico Bella y luego sonrió aun sonrojada

— ¿Chocarse? Por Dios, porque no me extraña ¿Cuántas veces te lo has llevado por delante? — pregunto nuevamente Alice en son de broma

— Solo dos — le respondí yo, restándole importancia, aunque también en broma, lo que menos quería, es que se pusiera incomoda

— Una vez, fuera del salón de música de Seth y otra hoy en el desfile — explico ella, Jasper inmediatamente me miro, eso fue suficiente para que comprendiera, que ella, era "la chica de la voz perfecta"

— ¡¿Así que tu eres esa chica?! — comento Jasper, yo inmediatamente lo fulmine con la mirada

— ¿Cómo? — pregunto Bella

— Si, mi amigo no deja de hablar de ti, desde que te vio por primera vez — ahora si lo mataría ¡¿Cómo se le ocurre decirle eso?! Ella lo miro extrañada

— ¿A que te refieres con…?— Dios mío, si Alice empezaba con las preguntas, todo se iría a la mismísima mierda, ella y Jasper se encargarían de acabar conmigo

— ¡Hola! — grito Emmet efusivo, cortando a Alice, jamás había estado tan feliz de verlo, venia con Rose de la mano, nuevamente Bella se lanzo en brazos de Rosalie para felicitarla, cruzaron palabras y después de un rato Alice hablo

— ¡Bueno es hora! Vamos a mi apartamento, ¡hay que celebrar! — Alice siempre con esa energía, a veces era agotador solo verla

— ¿Bella? — llamo Rosalie

— ¿Si? —

— ¿Ángela y Seth? —

— Ángela, fue a buscar a Ben, dijo que luego llegarían donde Alice y Seth recibió una llamada cuando finalizo el desfile, tuvo que irse, pero me dijo que estaría puntual — Rose simplemente asintió

Partimos en dirección al apartamento de Alice. Emmet y Rose, conmigo en mi Volvo y Jasper y Bella, con Alice en su Porshe. La verdad es que si éramos pocos, aparte de nosotros, llego la chica que acompañaba a Bella en la biblioteca, que se presento como Ángela, su novio Ben y mas tarde el chico del salón de música, Seth, nadie mas. Ángela y Bella, se habían ido a la cocina a preparar bocadillos, Alice y Rose las siguieron pero no las dejaron hacer nada, pues eran las "festejadas" Ben y Seth preparaban bebidas, así que Jasper no perdió la oportunidad para contarle a Emmet que la famosa "chica de la voz perfecta" era Bella, la amiga de sus novias, Emmet soltó un estrepitoso "!¿Que?!" y una carcajada sonora, estuvieron haciéndome bromas por un rato, hasta que los calle cuando vi que las chicas volvían. Hablamos, de nuestras carreras y bromeamos entre todos un rato mas, pude ver que Seth no podía ser novio de Bella, al parecer era un buen amigo de todas, pues las trataba por igual y de la misma forma.

— ¡La verdad es que es un milagro! Es la primera vez que logramos reunirlos a todos — comento Rose

— Es cierto, cuando no es el uno, es el otro, pero aquí los que mas se esconden son Bella y Edward, ustedes son los antisociales del grupo — nos señalo Alice, Bella se sonrojo

— Yo no me escondo Alice, entre el orfanato y la universidad no me queda tiempo — ¿orfanato?

— ¿orfanato? — al parecer Jasper me leyó la mente

— Si, Bella esta inscrita en el proyecto de la universidad, donde algunos alumnos están ayudando lugares como ese, el proyecto que el director formo hace algún tiempo — informo Alice, ahora sabia exactamente de que hablaba

— ¡Vaya! Realmente ustedes dos me sorprenden — comento Jasper hablando de Bella y yo — Edward se inscribió en ese mismo proyecto la semana pasada — Bella lo miro algo sorprendida

— ¿En serio? — me pregunto

— Si, comienzo a partir del lunes, aunque no se que lugar me asignaron — ella me regalo una hermosa sonrisa, al parecer estaba alegre de saber que yo al igual que ella estaba ayudando en el proyecto. Pude ver que Alice nos dedicaba una mirada extraña, pasaba sus ojos de Bella a mí, luego miro a Jasper, este le sonrió, volvió a mirarnos y una sonrisa que no me gusto nada, se formo en sus labios ¿en que demonios estaba pensando esa mujer?

— Edward — me llamo luego de sonreír

— Dime Alice —

— ¿Tienes novia? — yo fruncí el seño ¿Qué tenia eso que ver? Sorprendentemente Bella me miro algo ¿interesada? ¿Ella quería saber si yo tenía novia?

— No, ¿Por qué? —Bella frunció el seño ¿Por qué? ¡Ah rayos! Ella piensa que yo tengo algo con Tanya

— Yo tenía entendido y según palabras de la propia Tanya que tú tenias algo con ella — explico Alice. Jasper noto la expresión de Bella y como el estaba al tanto del incidente le explico

— No Alice, creo que yo soy el culpable de eso — Alice lo miro extrañada — prácticamente lo obligue a que saliera con ella — me señalo, yo hice cara de fastidio, con solo recordarlo, Emmet soltó una gran carcajada

— El pobre de Edward, no sabia como sacársela de encima, lo acosaba todos los días, lo llevo al punto de correr y esconderse, una vez se metió en el bloque de música, nada más para huir de ella, pero dio con tan mala suerte de que lo encontró, al menos pudo librarse de ella completamente y esta solo como una ostra otra vez — dijo Emmet y rio más fuerte, los demás lo siguieron, Bella me miro algo divertida al comprender el motivo por el cual estuviera en ese lugar, y ahora que lo pensaba yo no sabia porque estaba ella, allá

— No me digas que ¿por eso te encontrabas al frente de mi salón ese día? — pregunto Seth, el chico me había caído muy bien. Yo reí y asentí

— Estaba a punto de entrar en tu salón cuando ella me encontró, por cierto, discúlpame Bella, ese día Tanya se porto muy mal contigo — ella negó suavemente

— No te preocupes, ya estoy acostumbrada, lo hace siempre — yo la mire extrañado

— ¿Siempre? ¿Acaso la conoces? — pregunte yo. Ángela hablo por primera vez

— ¿Qué si la conoce? En cuanto Bella y yo ponemos un pie en el bloque de diseño, comienza a lanzar indirectas y hacer comentarios poco agradables — dijo algo ofendida. Rosalie bufo

— Es solo una pobre estúpida, no sabes la rabia que le dio, porque no fue escogida para enseñar sus "diseños" en el desfile, por eso queríamos que Bella modelara en vez de ella, habría reventado de la cólera —

— Dios me libre de semejante lio Rose, ya tengo suficiente con sus comentarios diarios, ¿Te imaginas si le quito el puesto de modelo? — comento Bella horrorizada, todos reímos al ver su cara, esta mujer cada vez me gustaba mas, un momento ¿me gustaba? ¿Yo había dicho eso? Si, y lo peor es que era verdad, ¡me encantaba! Estaba loco por ella.

Platicamos un rato mas, los primeros en marcharse fueron Ángela y Ben, pues el segundo tenía que madrugar a hacer un trabajo. Seguidos por Emmet y Rose que partieron en el Porshe de Alice, Jasper pasaría la noche con ella.

— Bueno, será mejor que yo también me vaya — comento Seth — ¿Vienes Bella? —

— Si, muero de sueño — respondió ella — ¿trajiste tu auto? —

— No, ¿recuerdas que esta en el taller? Yo pensé que habías venido en tu _dinosaurio_ — Bella le dedico una mirada asesina

— No, mi preciada _camioneta_ esta en casa, vine con Alice —

— Pues tomaremos un taxi —

— ¡Esperen! Yo los llevo — me ofrecí

— No tienes porque molestarte Edward — me comento Seth, Bella asintió a sus palabras

— Tranquilos, no es ninguna molestia, yo los llevo, vamos —

Nos despedimos de Alice y Jasper, bajamos al estacionamiento y subimos a mi Volvo, ambos me indicaron la dirección de cada uno, llevaría a Seth primero, pues estaba mas cerca y luego a Bella. Íbamos conversando, definitivamente Jasper tenía razón, Bella y yo teníamos mucho en común, en especial, la música y los libros. Bella iba sentada a mi lado y Seht atrás, de repente Bella pego un grito.

— ¡¿Estas loco?! ¡Vas a ciento cuarenta! — al parecer estaba entretenida en la charla y no había notado el velocímetro, yo descendí a cien, no quería que se asustara

— Lo siento, me gusta conducir algo rápido — ella suspiro aliviada al ver nuevamente el velocímetro y Seht rio abiertamente

— Es solo que, el _dinosaurio_ que conduce Bella, no pasa de ochenta, comparado con ese vejestorio, todo es demasiado rápido — volvió a reír, ella lo fulmino con la mirada

— ¡Mas respeto a tus mayores Seth! — ambos reímos ante ese comentario

— Gira a la izquierda — argumento el chico, yo hice lo que me dijo — Puedes dejarme aquí… muchas gracias Edward — dijo en cuanto me detuve — que pases buena noche, adiós Bells —

— No hay problema, buenas noches — dije yo, ella lo despidió con la mano. Luego gire a la derecha para tomar el camino a casa de Bella

— Disculpa que hayas tenido que venir tan lejos a dejarnos —

— No te preocupes, en realidad es Alice la que vive algo lejos, tú y yo vivimos cerca —

— ¿En serio? ¿Qué tan cerca? —

— Unos cinco minutos más o menos — ella me miro sorprendida

— Vaya, y ¿es cierto que estas en el proyecto? —

— Si, te dije que empiezo el lunes, ¿Por qué? —

— Son pocos los que han decidido participar, no todos quieren "desperdiciar" su tiempo ayudando a los demás, si te soy sincera yo te veía como otro tipo de persona, hoy has cambiado totalmente mi perspectiva de ti — eso si no me lo esperaba

— ¿A si? ¿Y que tipo de persona aparento ser? — ella se sonrojo

— No creo que te guste saberlo — yo reí

— Vamos, ¿que tan malo puede ser? — Ella me miro con cara de circunstancia — no te preocupes, no me voy a disgustar, anda dime —

— Pues la primera vez que nos encontramos, bueno que te atropelle — rio con gracia al corregirse — cuando te vi con Tanya, pues pensé que eras de ese tipo de chicos que ella frecuenta —

— ¿Cómo son los tipos que frecuenta? —

— Pues… superficiales, ególatras, engreídos, déspotas, el tipo de personas que encajan con ella, muy hermosos por fuera, pero estúpidos por dentro — al parecer el ultimo comentario no tenia porque hacerlo y se sonrojo, ¿yo le parecía hermoso? Sonreí ante el comentario ella me miro extrañada — ¿No te disgusta que haya pensado todo eso de ti? —

— ¿Quién se puede disgustar luego de que le dicen hermoso? — comente con gracia, ella se puso roja como una fresa, otra vez

— No me refería a… — yo la corte

— Tranquila, solo era un chiste, pero no, no me disgusta, es lógico que pensaras eso si me vez al lado de alguien como Tanya, yo en tu lugar, hubiera llegado a la misma conclusión, pero es bueno saber que ya no piensas eso — ella asintió — ¿Qué piensas ahora de mi? — no pude evitar preguntarlo, ella pareció dudar

— Bueno… pues… eres todo lo contrario a lo que dije recientemente, se nota que eres alguien inteligente y responsable, incluso me atrevo a decir que eres bondadoso — jugaba con los dedos de sus manos mientras hablaba, es idea mía o ¿estaba nerviosa?

— Vaya, creo que es mas de lo que en verdad soy — Ella solo sonrió

— No lo creo, aunque soy torpe y distraída, se interpretar quien es bueno y quien es malo, y definitivamente yo no te veo como malo — no pude evitar sonreír abiertamente — para en la siguiente calle por favor, en el edificio blanco — me pidió viendo por la ventana, yo me detuve donde me dijo

— ¿Ahí vives? — le pregunte cuando le abrí la puerta del auto, ella me miro sorprendida, tal vez no estaba acostumbrada a esos tratos

— Si, en el segundo piso — respondió sonriéndome — muchas gracias por traerme — luego hizo algo que me dejo sorprendido, me dio un beso en la mejilla, murmuro un "buenas noches" y se perdió dentro del edificio, me subí al auto con la mano en la mejilla y el corazón acelerado, era definitivito, esta mujer me volvería loco.

-*-


	2. Capitulo 2

_**Summary: **__Huyendo de una mujer encontró a otra, no sabia absolutamente nada de ella, solo que tenia la voz mas hermosa que había escuchado, y de que ella, era lo que tanto estaba buscando. [AU] _

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes de __Twilight son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer._

* * *

**MI MUJER PERFECTA **

**By. Yurika Mustang **

**Capitulo Dos**

-*-

Al día siguiente, fui a la universidad, aunque era domingo, había mas gente de lo que pensé, muchos estaban realizando exámenes de recuperaciones, entregando trabajos y demás, me dirigí a la oficina del director Berns, la secretaria estaba agachada bajo el escritorio recogiendo algunos papeles, cuando dije un "buenos días" se levanto rapidísimo, dándose un golpe en la cabeza con el escritorio, era una chica joven, algo torpe, pero eficiente, ahora que lo pensaba, me recordaba a Bella, varias veces me había ayudado con algunos papeles y jamás intento seducirme ni nada por el estilo, hasta donde tengo entendido, tiene prometido y pronto será la boda.

— Buenos días — respondió sobándose la cabeza, yo reprimí una sonrisa

— ¿Estas bien? —

— Si, no hay problema señor Cullen, ¿se le ofrece algo? —

— Si, me inscribí la semana pasada en el proyecto del señor Berns, comienzo mañana, pero no me dijeron en que lugar —

— Déjame ver, el señor Berns no esta, pero tengo la información por aquí — saco una lista de uno de los cajones del escritorio y empezó a hojearla — Edward Cullen de medicina — menciono mientras buscaba — ayudaras en el Hogar _Corazón De Dios_, como ya terminaron las clases, puedes asistir a partir de las ocho de la mañana, iras en el horario que te quede mas cómodo, pero debes confirmar un horario fijo, impartirás algunas clases, pero allá te dirán con mas especificación que puedes hacer — luego tomo un sobre y me lo entrego — aquí tienes, un carnet que te identifica como miembro del proyecto y de esta universidad, deberás portarlo siempre que estés allá, y la dirección del hogar, queda acá mismo en Chicago, creo que eso es todo ¿Alguna duda? — yo negué suavemente

— Ninguna, como siempre tu tan eficiente — ella me dio una sonrisa

— Bueno señor Cullen, me retiro, tengo algunos informes que entregar — ambos salimos del lugar y yo regrese a mi apartamento. Estaría en el hogar a las ocho de la mañana, y dependiendo de lo que tenga que hacer, hare un horario fijo a esa hora

-*-

A La mañana siguiente, el sol estaba en el cielo, reluciendo fuertemente, era un lindo día y agradable para salir, me di una ducha rápida, me hice un café con unas tostadas y emprendí camino hacia el hogar, cuando estacione frente al lugar, aprecie que aunque el edificio no era muy grande, se notaba agradable, pintado en colores pasteles y con un gran letrero, en la parte superior con un corazón sonriente en un costado, el letrero rezaba _"Hogar Corazón De Dios"_. Aunque el no fuera muy sociable, no le disgustaba para nada trabajar con niños, es mas, quería ser pediatra y esta era una gran oportunidad para acostumbrarse a tratarlos, esa había sido la razón por la cual se había unido al proyecto, pues aparte de ayudar, podría empezar a desenvolverse con ellos y comprenderlos desde ahora para cuando desempeñara su carrera.

Cuando entro al lugar, pudo ver una pequeña recepción y a una chica sentada organizando papeles.

— Buenos días — la chica levanto el rostro y nuevamente el destino jugaba a mi favor, ¡Gracias Dios! Pensé — ¿Bella? —

— ¿Edward? ¡Hola! ¿Te asignaron aquí? — me pregunto con una sonrisa, yo asentí suavemente

— ¿Es aquí donde tu ayudas? —

— Si, estoy en este orfanato hace poco menos de un mes, hoy tenía encargado guiar al nuevo miembro, no pensé que vendrías tan temprano, si hubieras venido luego del medio día le hubiera tocado a Ángela — ¡si, definitivamente Dios esta de mi lado esta vez!

— ¿Ángela también esta aquí? — Ella asintió — ya veo, entonces ¿Serás mi guía? —

— Algo así —

— Bien, pues ¿Qué tengo que hacer? —

— Eso depende, ¿Qué horario vas a tomar? Tienes que establecer un horario fijo para poderte dar tus deberes —

— Pensaba hacerlo en la mañana, ya que no tenemos clases, y estoy acostumbrado a madrugar, preferiría ese horario —

— Bien, pues entonces, estarás conmigo, como eres de medicina, deberías darles algunas clases de biología, algo sencillo, la mayoría son niños entre los cinco y ocho años, hacerles algún chequeo general, eso te ayudara para tu carrera de pediatría — sonreí al ver que recordó que, quería especializarme en pediatría — también estaría genial que pudieras darle algunas clases de educación física, como viste, yo no soy muy buena en ese tema y tu eres el único hombre mayor aquí —

— ¿En serio? — le pregunte sorprendido

— Si, incluso la directora del orfanato es mujer, aunque Kate estará fuera un par de meses por asuntos de negocios, por eso estaba tan ilusionada cuando me entere que vendría un hombre, a los niños les hace falta algo de ejercicio y deporte ¿No tienes problema en ayudarnos con eso? —

— Por supuesto que no — estaba fascinado al ver la devoción con la que hablaba

— ¿Te gustan mucho los niños? — ella sonrió

— Me encantan, por algo estudio licenciatura en letras, quiero ser maestra y trabajar con niños, estar en este hogar me ha facilitado mucho el poder comprenderlos, será de gran ayuda para el futuro —

— Yo pensé igual, empezar a tratar a hora con niños me ayudara mucho para mi especialización — ella sonrio

— Bien, vamos para que conozcas a los niños, ya debieron terminar el desayuno, así que tendrán que estar en el patio ahora —

Mientras nos dirigíamos al patio, Bella me iba explicando cada parte del hogar, donde partiría las clases, los dormitorios de los niños, el comedor, el jardín, etcétera, me presento a la encargada del orfanato, una mujer mayor y muy dulce, su nombre es Sue. Cuando llegamos al patio pude apreciar que no eran muchos, eran alrededor de unos veinte niños, como Bella dijo, entre los cinco y ocho años, en cuanto la vieron entrar todos corrieron a recibirla con abrazos.

— Buenos días niños — los saludo ella con una gran sonrisa. Será una madre estupenda, pensé — Quiero presentarles a su nuevo profesor de biología y educación física, es estudiante de medicina de mi universidad y también nos estará haciendo compañía por un tiempo, su nombre es Edward Cullen, Salúdenlo —

— ¡Buenos días, profesor Cullen! — saludaron a coro, yo sonreí

— Buenos días, pero llámenme Edward, nada de profesor ni Cullen, véanme como un amigo — ellos asintieron

— Pueden regresar a jugar, vamos a ordenar algunas cosas Edward y yo y luego empezaremos con las clases — no hubo terminado cuando todos los niños ya estaban corriendo de un lado al otro, ella solo reía — Y dime Edward, tu decides, ¿Qué clase les darás primero? —

— Es bueno aprovechar la mañana para el ejercicio, así que será primero educación física ¿tu que les enseñas? Lógicamente literatura ¿no? — ella asintió

— Si, pero también me gusta participar en la cocina, me encanta ayudarle a Sue con la comida de los niños —

— No sabía que te gustara cocinar —

— Me encanta, pero me especializo en postres —

— ¿Tendré el honor de probarlos algún día? — ella sonrió

— Claro, si te quedas un poco mas del almuerzo podrás probarlos —

— ¿Desde que hora vienes aquí? —

— Desde las siete, ayudo a Sue con el desayuno, doy mi clase de literatura pasadas las diez y luego le ayudo nuevamente con el almuerzo… bueno, ¿necesitas algo para tus clases? Para la de deporte, tenemos colchonetas, balones y todas esas cosas — yo asentí

— Con eso estará bien, para la clase de biología, por hoy podremos hacerla teórica, yo traeré los materiales que necesite para esa, así que no te preocupes, aunque si necesito algo mas para la clase de educación física —

— ¿Qué es? —

— A ti — Bella me miro extrañada — como asistente me refiero, algunos ejercicios de estiramiento son en parejas y creo que la demostración no podre hacerla con alguien de ocho años — ella sonrió

— Esta bien, pero tengo que advertirte, que si resultas lesionado no me puedes culpar, ya sabes lo torpe que soy — yo solo sonreí

— ¿Empezamos ya? —

— Claro, ven te muestro el cuarto donde están guardados los implementos —

Llevamos algunas cuantas cosas hasta el patio, llamamos a los niños y empezamos la clase, luego de que se presentaran todos, hicimos estiramiento. Bella y yo les mostrábamos como realizar el ejercicio de parejas, estaba sosteniendo el pie de Bella para que estirara el cuerpo hasta tocar la punta de este, cuando perdió el equilibrio, yo reaccione rápido antes de que se estrellara con el suelo, pero perdí igualmente el equilibrio cayendo al suelo con ella sobre mi. Ambos rompimos a reír.

— ¿Estas bien? — le pregunte yo poniéndola de pie

— Si, lo siento, realmente creo que soy un peligro para ti, siempre terminas evitando que me caiga ¿tu esas bien? — yo asentí

— Estoy bien, al menos logro agarrarte a tiempo, eres una experta en atraer el peligro ¿Sabias? — ella rio

— Cuando niña, era la mas conocida en el hospital, los visitaba muy seguido — comento con gracia, ambos empezamos a reír. Cuando caímos en cuenta de lo que hacíamos, tenias los ojos de todos los niños sobre nosotros. Ambos nos ruborizamos

— Eh… bueno, creo que, ya fue suficiente calentamiento, ¿Qué les parece si jugamos un partido de futbol? — pregunte, todos gritaron, aunque uno de los niños, el cual reconocí como Jacob, era muy bueno recordando nombres, me miro con odio y luego se fue junto a los demás — ¿dije algo malo? — le pregunte a Bella

— No, digamos que Jake es un poquito difícil, pero es un buen niño, dale tiempo — yo asentí

Después de media hora de partido, los niños entraron a ducharse y cambiarse, para continuar con la clase de literatura con Bella, luego daría yo la de biología, mientras ella ayuda a Sue en la cocina. Su clase aunque para muchos niños era aburridora, con ella era totalmente diferente, les leía de tal manera que todos estaban al pendiente de la historia, de vez en cuando le hacían preguntas a las cuales ella respondía de la forma mas sencilla para entender en un niño, yo le ayudaba a leer en algunos momentos de la clase y aclaraba algunas dudas también. Cuando finalizo su clase se fue a la cocina y yo comencé con la mía, trate de explicarles lo mas básico y de la forma mas clara, les dije que luego haríamos experimentos y cosas mas practicas, para no estar siempre concentrados en teoría, parece que les gusto, pues se emocionaron ante la palabra "experimento", el único que note distante y mirándome mal, fue nuevamente Jacob, preferí no decir nada, le daría tiempo de acoplarse, hasta donde me explico Bella, era el mayor de todos, tenia ocho años casi nueve y se consideraba el hombre del orfanato, tal vez se sintió amenazado con mi presencia, espero que con el tiempo cambien las cosas, no me gustaría generar problemas mientras dura mi estadía.

A la hora del almuerzo todo iba tranquilo, estaba realmente sorprendido del orden y la obediencia con la que los niños se comportaban, era muy difícil encontrar ese tipo de cosas, en un lugar como ese, yo venia preparado para encontrar conflictos a diestra y siniestra. Bella como me prometió me ofreció uno de sus postres.

— ¿Y bien? — me pregunto cuando le di la primera cucharada a mi pedazo de torta de chocolate

— Simplemente deliciosa — ella sonrió contenta

— Esa es mi especialidad —

— Creo que Emmet estaría encantado de probarla, con lo glotón que es, seguro se come la torta el solo — Ella soltó una carcajada

— Si, Rose me conto, que una vez compro una torta para el cumpleaños de Jasper, la tenia escondida en la alacena, pero cuando Emmet la encontró no dejo ni el rastro, estaba enojadísima con él — yo reí fuertemente al imaginar la escena. Un ruido en el comedor nos interrumpió, cuando giramos a la mesa donde se producía el ruido, encontramos a Jacob discutiendo con Leah de siete años y el plato del postre de alguno de ellos estampado en el piso

— ¿Qué paso? — pregunto Bella cuando llegamos

— ¡Este imbécil de Jacob, me tiro mi torta al piso! — la niña en vez de ponerse a llorar, estaba que echaba chispas por los ojos

— Leah, esas no son palabras para una niña y tu Jake ¿Por qué hiciste eso? — Jacob no respondió nada, se cruzo de brazos y miro a otro lado — ¿Jacob? —

— Se enojo, porque le dije que usted y el profesor Edward parecen novios, entonces me tiro mi torta al piso — conto la niña, Bella inmediatamente se sonrojo, yo preferí guardar silencio ¿Así que esa era la razón? A Jacob le gustaba Bella, Vaya ¿mi rival iba a ser un niño?

— ¿Es eso verdad? — Pregunto ella, desviando el tema aun sonrojada, nuevamente el no dijo nada — Jacob Black, discúlpate ahora mismo con Leah — sentencio, Jacob solo miro mal a la niña, esta se le iba a lanzar encima, yo reaccione a tiempo y la tome por la cintura

— ¡Cálmate! — mientras la giraba y me agachaba a su lado — primero, a los golpes no solucionas nada y segundo, ese no es el comportamiento de una señorita — le dije sonriendo, ella se sonrojo un poco y me sonrió de vuelta, Bella nos sonrió a ambos y luego sentí un bufido y vi a Jacob salir corriendo del lugar

— Esta celoso de usted profesor — me conto en un "susurro" según ella, para que nadie escuchara, pero por las mejillas de Bella, pude ver que fue bastante alto el comentario. Yo le sonreí guiñándole un ojo y luego cambie el tema

— solo Edward ¿Recuerdas? — ella asintió, luego me levante

— Iré a hablar con él ¿puedes quedarte vigilando que terminen de almorzar? — me pregunto Bella

— Ve tranquila, yo me encargo — luego la vi desaparecer por la puerta del comedor, Leah se acerco a mi otra vez

— Edward, ¿entonces si son novios? — yo sonreí

— Todavía no — no se porque lo dije, pero comprendí que era cierto, quería que Bella fuera novia. Leah me sonrió con picardía. Esta niña definitivamente era más perspicaz que las demás. Minutos después apareció Bella con Jacob, este se acerco a Leah

— Perdón — dijo en tono más bien obligado y sin mirarla

— Jake — le llamo Bella con tono de sentencia, el suspiro irritado

— Esta bien, perdóname Leah, no volverá a pasar — le dijo sinceramente

— No importa, pero tendrás que darme tu postre de mañana —

— Hecho — luego se dieron la mano y se fueron a terminar de almorzar

— ¿Cómo lo hiciste? — le pregunte yo a Bella cuando nos retiramos un poco de la mesa

— Te digo que es un buen chico, es solo que, es un tanto difícil y bastante explosivo —

— Eso veo, y lo que también veo, es que esta enamorado de ti — ella se sonrojo

— ¡Edward pero que cosas dices! Es solo un niño —

— Si, pero le gustas — ella aprovecho que Sue la llamaba para escaparse, yo solo reí con gracia, ella también era todo una niña

A las dos de la tarde Ángela llego al hogar y de la misma forma que Bella, ella también se sorprendió al verme, luego de una corta charla, nos despedimos, me ofrecí para llevar a Bella a su casa, pero ella traía su vehículo y ahora comprendí el porque Seth le había llamado _ dinosaurio, _era la camioneta mas vieja y destartalada que había visto en mi vida, y fue peor aun, cuando al encenderla, el motor hizo un ruido estrepitoso que asusto a algunos transeúntes, al parecer ella estaba acostumbrada porque ni se inmuto.

-*-

Pasados tres días, yo ya estaba absolutamente acoplado al hogar, tenia que reconocer que hasta me divertía con los niños, sus ocurrencias y preguntas inocentes me hacían sentir mas tranquilo y en paz, el único que aun no se acoplaba mucho a mi, había sido Jacob, aun me miraba resentido cuando me veía cerca de Bella, y es que, nos la pasábamos juntos todo el tiempo que transcurríamos en el hogar, ella me ayudaba con mis clases y yo con las de ella, incluso una ocasión las ayude a ella y a Sue en la cocina, ambas se sorprendieron al ver que sabia cocinar y que no se me daba mal. Bella y yo teníamos muchos gustos iguales, especialmente literarios y musicales, me conto que el día que la encontré en el salón de música, estaba ayudando a Seth en una presentación de fin de semestre y como la chica que hacia la voz de la canción no había asistido, ella lo ayudo.

— _Y tengo que decirte que, tienes una voz estupenda — Bella se sonrojo_

— _Oh por Dios, no digas tonterías —_

— _Es en serio, te juro que en cuanto te escuche me regrese para ver quien cantaba, lastimosamente llego Tanya a interrumpir —_

— _Vaya, nunca pensé que le iba a agradecer algo a esa mujer —_

— _¿Por qué lo dices? —_

— _Me da mucha vergüenza que me vean cantando, solo lo he hecho un par de veces delante de mis amigos, pero nada más —_

— _¿A mi no me vas a dejar escucharte algún día? — Ella puso cara de horror — ¿A caso no soy tu amigo? — _

— _Claro que lo eres, pero es que en serio no es la gran cosa — _

— _Hagamos un trato, tú me dijiste que, querías escucharme tocar el piano, pues, un día de estos, yo toco para ti, solo si tú cantas para mi — ella pareció dudar _

— _Esta bien, tú ganas, algún día cantare para ti — _

Y ese día había llegado, aunque ella no lo sabía aun. Llegue como siempre quince minutos antes de las ocho de la mañana, Bella estaba en el comedor con los niños.

— ¡Buenos días! — Salude al entrar al comedor, como era de esperarse todos me respondieron en un casi grito — Hola Bella — le salude exclusivamente a ella cuando llegue a su lado

— Hola Edward, ¿Por qué tan feliz? —

— Traje algunos regalos —

— ¿Regalos? —

— Si, los niños querían jugar Beisbol, pero no tenían con que, así que traje unas cuantas cosas para que todos puedan participar —

— ¿En serio? ¿Dónde las dejaste?—

— En el patio trasero — sonreí, al parecer todos los niños estaban al pendiente de la conversación porque, salieron corriendo al lugar mencionado — ¿Vamos? — ella me sonrió y me siguió

Cuando salimos hacia el patio, incluso Sue venia con nosotros, Bella se quedo con la boca abierta, es que reconozco que tal vez me pase un poquito, pero me había emocionado mucho cuando fui de compras la tarde anterior y traje todo lo que cavia en el coche. Había uniformes y complementos para armar dos equipos de Beisbol, dos de futbol y dos de voleibol, hasta traje la maya.

— Edward, ¿todo esto lo trajiste tú? — me pregunto aun sorprendida

— Si, ¿Falta algo? —

— ¡¡No!! Antes, es demasiado — esta vez comento Sue

— Bueno creo que me pase un poquito, pero es que, así podrán jugar mejor — trate de justificar mi excesiva compra. Luego paso algo que no me esperaba, Sue se lanzo a mis brazos y me dio un beso en la mejilla, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas

— ¡Gracias Edward! De verdad, muchas gracias, hacia mucho que no los veía tan contentos, pero son demasiadas cosas, no debiste gastar tanto dinero — se me estremeció el corazón al verla en ese estado, me recordaba a Esme, mi madre. La abrace y le dio un beso en la mejilla

— El dinero es lo de menos Sue, si traje todo eso, es porque quise — Bella nos miraba atentamente, podía apreciar en sus ojos, cariño y agradecimiento, si el gastar dinero en ellos iba a hacer que me mira de esa forma, gustoso me quedaba sin un centavo — Además, traje otras cosas mas — comente con una sonrisa nerviosa

— ¿Mas? — pregunto Leah. ¿Cuándo había llegado esta niña?

— Si, estaba pensando en que seria bueno darles clases de música, así que traje una guitarra y un teclado eléctrico, no es mucho, pero algo se puede hacer —

— Edward pero si ya trajiste demasiado, el teclado y la guitarra son mas que suficiente — comento Bella

Salimos todos al salón donde partíamos las clases, pues ahí, había dejado la guitarra azul y el teclado eléctrico.

— ¿Sabes tocar piano? — me pregunto Emily, la niña tenia seis años. Yo asentí — ¡Genial! — Me respondió abriendo mucho los ojos, yo reí ante su expresión — ¿puedes tocar algo? — pregunto ilusionada

— Solo si Bella me acompaña cantando — Ella me miro frunciendo el seño

— ¡No Edward, No! —

— Me lo prometiste, además ¿cierto que todos quieren escuchar cantar a Bella? — le pregunte a los niños, todos respondieron un efusivo "¡Si!" inclusive Jacob — ¿Vez? —

— Tramposo — me dijo, pero esta vez ya no se veía enfada — ¿Qué quieres que cante? —

— ¿Qué te parece la que cantaste con Seth ese día? —

— Me parece bien —

Comencé con la primera tonada, y segundos después Bella empezó a cantar, nuestros ojos se encontraron y entonces, no volvieron a separarse en el transcurso de la canción, yo me sentía en el paraíso, esa voz perfecta con la que tanto había soñado, ahora estaba cantando para mi, porque esos ojos chocolate, me decían que era solo para mi, que todo lo de Bella me pertenecía a mi. Como decía la canción _Y ¿Si fuera ella?, _ ¿si era Bella, la mujer destinada para mi? ¿Si era justo ella, la persona que había estado esperando tanto tiempo? Por la cual me pase todo este tiempo solo, porque en alguna parte de mi ser, sabia que alguien estaba destinado para mi y que en cualquier momento llegaría. Entonces lo comprendí, la amaba, estaba enamorado de ella, a pesar del poco tiempo de conocerla, estaba pérdida y locamente enamorado de Bella. La canción termino y nosotros aun nos mirábamos fijamente, la mirada no se corto, si no hasta que los niños comenzaron a aplaudir y vitorear.

— ¡Bella que linda voz tienes! — le dijo la pequeña Jane, era la menor del grupo junto a su hermano gemelo Alec, ambos tenían cinco años

— ¡Gracias! — respondió una sonrojada Bella, aunque no se, si por el comentario o por que estaba intimidada con mi mirada. Y es que, no paraba de mirarla, ahora que entendía lo que sentía por ella, no podía dejar de verla, era perfecta, siempre había tenido razón, ella era la mujer perfecta

-*-

Lo que quedo de la semana paso volando, habíamos logrado enseñarles a los niños algo de música y con un poco de calma y paciencia, todos habían podido participar y tocar, la guitarra o el teclado, el viernes nos encontrábamos en la clase de Bella, cuando mi celular comenzó a sonar, salí dándole una disculpa a Bella.

— ¿Jasper? — dije al ver el identificador

— _¡Hola hermano! ¿Te interrumpí algo? ¿Estabas dando alguna clase? _—

— No, tranquilo, pero ¿Qué pasa? —

— _Veras, Alice estaba planeando una salida hoy y quería saber si contamos contigo, pregúntale a Bella también _—

— Por mi no hay problema — respondí, si Bella aceptaba ir, podría estar mas tiempo con ella — ¿A dónde vamos? —

— _A un bar que esta de moda, es tal y como te gustan, nada de música estruendosa y bastante agradable _—

— Bien, ¿a que hora seria? —

— _Nos encontramos allá a eso de las ocho ¿te parece bien? _—

— Por mi no hay problema ¿Tienes de la dirección? —

— _En este momento no, te la mando en un rato por mensaje de texto _—

— Okey, nos vemos en la noche —

— _Está bien… ¡oye! — _me llamo antes de que colgara aunque esta vez, no era la voz de Jasper

— ¿Qué pasa? —

— _Dile a Bella que más le vale ir o yo abriré la boca, eso es todo, ¡Adiós! _— y sin darme tiempo a articular palabra, me colgó. Alice no cambiaria.

Regrese al salón y encontré a los niños haciendo un trabajo escrito

— ¿Todo bien? — me pregunto Bella

— Si, era Jasper, al parecer Alice planeo una salida hoy — Bella hizo un gesto de fastidio

— ¿A dónde? —

— No se bien cual es el lugar, pero Jasper dice que es un sitio agradable, si el lo dice, es porque es verdad, Alice te dejo un mensaje — ahora me miro curiosa

— ¿Un mensaje? ¿Cuál es? —

— "_Dile a Bella que más le vale ir o yo abriré la boca"_ eso fue todo — ella abrió los ojos horrorizada, luego se sonrojo violentamente

— Bien, al parecer no me quedo otra solución, Alice a veces me asusta —

— ¿Así de malo es? —

— Absolutamente — me moría de ganas por preguntar que era, pero, no era de caballeros, así que solo sonreí

— Dijo que nos encontrábamos allá a las ocho, me mandara la dirección en un mensaje de texto más tarde —

— Luego me la dices — yo asentí

— Ahora que lo pienso ¿Qué paso con tu camioneta? No la vi afuera cuando llegue — ella soltó un gran suspiro, parecía casi triste

— Murió anoche, volvía del supermercado y a dos cuadras de mi apartamento dio su ultimo respiro — yo no pude evitarlo y solté una gran carcajada, ella me miro mal — Claro, búrlate, ¿sabes lo terrible que es andar en bus por la mañana? — yo respire y me calme

— Lo siento, pero no pude evitarlo, no te preocupes, yo puedo llevarte y traerte todos los días, vivimos bastante cerca, así que no hay problema y hoy también paso a recogerte para ir con los demás — ella iba a discutir pero la corte levantando una mano — No te lo estoy preguntando, te lo estoy informando — suspiro resignada

— ¡Bien! — yo sonreí

— ¿Tienen una cita? — ambos brincamos de susto. Por Dios, ¿Cómo hacia Leah para resultar en todos lados? Esa niña era un peligro. Parecía un lobo al acecho

Luego nos giramos y nos dimos cuenta que, todo el salón estaba al pendiente de nuestra conversación y es que hay que reconocer que no fuimos nada discretos, pero es que siempre que empezábamos a hablar nos olvidábamos del resto, era como si solo estuviéramos ella y yo. Mas tarde cuando Ángela llego, lleve a Bella a su casa como le había dicho, estaba parqueado al frente de su edificio, cuando una idea se me cruzo por la cabeza, antes de que ella bajara la tome de una mano.

— ¡Espera! — ella me miro confundida

— ¿Qué pasa? —

— ¿Tienes algo que hacer antes de irnos al bar? —

— No, ¿Por qué? —

— Te invito a mi apartamento — ella se sonrojo — tengo algo que mostrarte — comente rápido antes de que pensara mal — Te propongo algo, te invito a almorzar, podemos pedir pizza o lo que tu quieres y luego, te enseño lo que te tengo — pareció dudarlo

— La pizza estará bien — comento al final, yo sonreí.

Arranque nuevamente el Volvo y me dirigí a mi apartamento, cuando estacione, la ayude a bajarse del auto, luego subimos al octavo piso, donde estaba mi apartamento, entramos, le ofrecí asiento a Bella y llame a pedir la pizza, cuando termine de hablar por teléfono, me encontré a Bella parada mirando por el ventanal de la sala. Cuando noto mi presencia se giro.

— Que preciosa la vista tienes desde aquí — me conto mirando nuevamente por la ventana

— Si, la verdad, es lo que me motivo a comprar el apartamento, además de estar en un lugar muy tranquilo — ella sonrió

— Y es enorme — se giro — tres veces mas grande que el mío, tu familia debe tener mucho dinero — yo me encogí de hombros

— Tal vez, aunque no es lo más importante — ella asintió — mi madre siempre dice que las personas valemos por lo que somos y no por lo que tenemos —

— Tú madre debe ser una persona espectacular si dice tal cosa — yo asentí

— Esme estaría encantada de conocerte, se que se llevarían muy bien, ambas piensan igual en algunas cosas — luego de unos minutos de charlar sobre cosas sin importancia llego la pizza

Cuarenta minutos después, y luego de un par de malos chistes, habíamos terminado la pizza.

— Bueno, creo que ya te puedo mostrar lo que quería ¿Me acompañas? — le dije ofreciéndole mi mano, ella la tomo sin dudar. La lleve al cuarto donde estaba mi piano de cola blanco, lo miro sorprendida

— ¡Que precioso piano! Me encanta el color —

— Gracias, pero, no era el piano lo que te iba a mostrar, ven, siéntate — palmee la butaca del piano haciéndole espacio para que se sentara, nuevamente se sentó sin dudar — Tu me habías dicho que querías escucharme tocar, y aunque ya lo hiciste, quería que escucharas esta canción en especial —

Comencé a tocar la canción y ella a los segundos cerro los ojos, yo no pude evitarlo e hice lo mismo, mis manos viajaron por el piano de manera tan natural y tranquila, me sentía tan completo en su compañía, que era imposible pensar, que había vivido tanto tiempo sin conocerla.

— Es hermosa — comento Bella, yo abrí los ojos y pude ver que ella aun mantenía los suyos cerrados

— La compuse yo — ante el comentario abrió los ojos, se ruborizo al ver que la estaba mirando fijamente

— ¿Tu la compusiste? — yo asentí

— Cuando te escuche cantar por primera vez, pensé en la voz tan perfecta que tenias, yo hacia tiempo que tenia la música abandonada, pero desde que te escuche, la retome y entonces volví a componer, tocaba el piano imaginando que tú estarías a mi lado acompañándome con tu voz, que me cantarías solo a mi, y sin pensarlo, compuse esta canción pensando en ti, esta canción es tuya, porque la hice para ti —

Bella me miraba sorprendida y sonrojada, no pude evitarlo más y la bese, la bese con la adoración mas grande que tenia, con todo el cariño y el amor que sentía por ella, sus labios eran suaves ante mi tacto, al comienzo no me respondieron, pero luego de unos segundo, Bella abrió su boca y participo del beso conmigo, era dulce, su sabor era absolutamente apetecible, mis manos volaron a su cintura y espalda, mientras las de ella se enredaban en mi cabello y cuello. La apreté mas a mi y la senté en mis piernas, ella no puso objeción y por el contrario se abrazo mas a mi, nos separamos por aire, pero nos volvimos a besar nuevamente, aunque esta vez con mas pasión, yo pase la lengua por su labio inferior pidiendo permiso y ella concediéndomelo, abrió los labios, nuestras lenguas se encontraron y empezaron a bailar. Luego de un par de besos más nos separamos. Ambos respirábamos entrecortadamente, tome a Bella del rostro haciendo que me mirara.

— Me gustas Bella, de una forma que no tienes idea, me tienes loco por ti, no hay minuto del día en el que no estés invadiendo mis pensamientos, desde que te escuche esa vez, no he dejado de pensar en ti, eres la mujer que yo esperaba, tal vez eres muchísimo mas de lo que merezco, pero no lo puedo evitar, me gustas demasiado como para dejarte ir — ella me miraba sorprendida y sonrojada, sus labios rojos por mis besos temblaban

— Yo… — no resistí más y la bese de nuevo, aunque esta vez fue un beso más corto y menos apasionado

— ¿Quieres ser mi novia? — le solté de golpe, ni yo mismo lo pensé antes de decirlo, pero no me arrepentía — te juro que no te vas a arrepentir, hare que seas la mujer mas feliz del planeta, yo… — esta vez fue ella quien me interrumpió con un beso

— Si — dijo cuando nos separamos — Si quiero ser tu novia — repitió — yo tampoco he dejado de pensar en ti desde que nos encontramos en el bloque de música, pero cuando te vi con Tanya, sabia que todo estaba perdido, ¿Cómo puedo yo competir con ella? Si tú estabas con una mujer como ella, yo no tenía esperanzas, además de que si estaban juntos, es porque lo mas seguro tú eras como Tanya, pero cuando nos conocimos mejor y pude ver que eras diferente, ahí me di cuenta de que me gustabas, porque me gustas Edward, y ni yo tengo la menor idea de cuanto — nuevamente la calle con un beso

— Ni siquiera te molestes en compararte con Tanya, jamás te menosprecies, tú tienes lo que cualquier mujer desearía tener en el mundo, aparte de ser hermosa, tienes un corazón de oro y una personalidad increíble, así que no la menciones más — ella iba a hacer un comentario cuando su celular comenzó a sonar, rápidamente lo saco del bolsillo de su pantalón y contesto

— ¿Hola? ¿Jacob? ¿Qué sucede?... ¡¿Qué?!... ¿Ángela y Sue están ahí?... ¡ya vamos para allá! — y colgó

— ¿Qué pasa? — pregunte preocupado, algo no andaba bien

— Era Jacob, al parecer Ángela y Sue fueron al supermercado, y llegaron unas personas diciendo que tenían que desalojar y empezaron a sacar los muebles, pero ellos están solos —

— ¡Vamos! — ambos salimos lo mas rápido que pudimos, bajamos hasta mi auto y esta vez Bella no puso objeción a mi exceso de velocidad, cuando llegamos, efectivamente estaban sacando todos los muebles y objetos del orfanato.

Estacioné haciendo que un gran chirrido resonara por todo el lugar, bajamos rápidamente y cuando entramos, la ira me inundo, había unos hombres tratando de sacar a los niños a la calle, uno de ellos tomo a Leah por un brazo y empezó a zarandearla, Jacob se le lanzo encima dándole puños y patadas, el hombre soltó a Leah y tomo a Jacob de un pie dejándolo de cabeza y levantándolo lo mas que su brazo podía, iba a dejarlo caer.

— Me parece que eso no es una buena idea — le dije en cuanto me acerque y le tome el brazo, el tipo me miro algo sorprendido, frunció el seño y luego me aventó a Jacob encima, logre atraparlo antes de que cayera

— ¡¿Quién demonios eres tú?! — me pregunto de forma despectiva, Bella llego a mi lado y tomo a Jacob

— ¡¿Estas bien?! — le pregunto, el asintió y miro mal al tipo

— Esa pregunta la tengo que hacer yo, ¿Quiénes son ustedes y porque van a desalojar el orfanato? —

— Yo puedo responderle eso caballero — todos nos giramos ante la voz — pero primero déjenme presentarme, mi nombre es Aro Vulturi ¿y ustedes son? — se presento

— Edward Cullen — le respondí

— Bella Swan — me siguió ella

— ¿Cullen? — Yo asentí — ¿Acaso eres hijo de Carlisle Cullen? —

— Si, ¿Lo conoce? — el rio

— Pero que pequeño es el mundo, fuimos compañeros de universidad, lo ultimo que supe de él, es que se había casado —

— Me parece bien, pero ¿Por qué van a desalojar el hogar? — le dije tajante, él rio maléfico

— Este sitio debe muchísimo dinero, les hemos dado plazo para pagar lo que deben, pero están dando solamente pérdidas, yo no puedo permitir que esto suceda, vamos a demoler el edificio como pago y reconstruirlo, se hará un hotel cinco estrellas —

— ¡¿Y por eso pensaban tirar a estos niños a la calle?! ¡¿Qué usted no tiene corazón?! ¿En donde se van a alojar? ¡No tienen a donde ir! — le grito Bella completamente furiosa, jamás la había visto así. Yo le tome una mano para calmarla

— Mire niña, eso no es mi problema, se debe dinero y no lo han pagado, el plazo se termino, así que lo legal es que desalojen —

— ¿Y también es legal maltratar niños y sacarlos a las patadas? — volvió a preguntar Bella, aunque esta vez mas calmada

— Pido disculpas por el comportamiento de Félix, no era su intención maltratar a nadie — no se lo creyó ni él. Félix miraba a Bella como si fuera un pedazo de carne a la venta, instintivamente tome a Bella de la cintura, la acerque a mí, y lo fulmine con la mirada, él como respuesta me sonrió con altanería

— Aunque sea legal el desalojo, no es el método correcto, los niños estaban solos y usted tiene que aclarar las cosas con alguien mayor, la directora no se encuentra en este momento en la ciudad, pero me gustaría ver la orden de desalojo — le pedí, Aro frunció el seño

— Félix traer la orden —

— Lo siento señor, no la trajimos — Aro hizo un gesto de fastidio

— ¿No hay orden? — pregunte yo

— Por lo visto no — me respondió Aro

— Entonces, no pueden sacar a nadie, ¿Seria tan amable de regresar todo lo que sacaron? — trate de sonar lo mas amable posible aunque falle, mi voz sonaba con un deje de irritación

— Puede que hoy no la tenga, pero pronto la tendré, el plazo esta por terminarse — sentencio con rabia

— Mientras eso pase, este seguirá siendo el hogar de estos chicos, así que, creo que su presencia esta de mas — le dije con rabia. El hombre hizo una seña para que regresaran las cosas, nos dio una sonrisa de suficiencia y salió sin despedirse

— ¡Maldito desalmado! — le grito Bella, yo me calme, de nada servía que ambos estuviéramos enojados, la tome de los hombros y la gire hacia mi

— Calma Bella, todo estará bien, al menos por ahora —

— Si tu no hubieras estado no se que habrían hecho con los niños — me dijo preocupada

— ¡¿Ósea que nos van a sacar como perros de aquí?! — pregunto Jacob, Bella lo miro preocupada, en el rostro de los demás se veía temor, yo le revolví los cabellos a Jacob

— No, si yo puedo evitarlo —

— ¿Nos vas a ayudar? — me pregunto él de nuevo

— Por supuesto, pero primero necesito hablar con Sue, necesitamos comunicarnos con Kate — como si la hubiera llamado Sue entro dando gritos

— ¡¿Pero que paso aquí?! ¿Por qué esta tan revolcado el lugar? ¡Dios mío! Edward, Bella ¿Qué hacen aquí? —

— Tranquila Sue, no ha pasado nada malo — trato de calmarla Bella

— ¿Nada malo? Si nos van a echar — comento Jacob

— ¡¿Qué?! — esta vez fue Ángela

— ¡Cálmense por favor! Tenemos que hablar Sue, pero será mejor, que primero ordenemos todo esto — todos asintieron

Luego de acomodar los muebles que habían sacado y dejar el lugar tal y como estaba, Ángela decidió quedarse con los niños en el salón para entretenerlos, Bella, Sue y yo, nos reunimos en la cocina a hablar, mientras ellas preparaban la cena para los niños.

— Por eso estábamos aquí, Jacob me llamo pidiéndome ayuda — le conto Bella

— Muchas gracias Edward, si no fuera por ti, ahora estaríamos en la calle —

— No hice nada que otro en mi lugar no hubiera hecho, pero, lo importante ahora Sue, es comunicarnos con Kate, necesito saber cuanto es lo que debe el orfanato y la fecha del termino del plazo — Sue suspiro

— El plazo es dentro de tres semanas Edward, ese es el motivo por el cual Kate esta fuera de la ciudad, esta haciendo reuniones, y buscando alguien que pueda patrocinarnos y brindarle ayuda al orfanato, pero no es fácil, muchos se han negado y lo poco que ha reunido no alcanza —

— ¿Cuánto ha conseguido? — pregunto Bella

— No se la suma exacta pero, me ha dicho que la mitad, lo terrible de esto, es que, esa cantidad le consto conseguirla en meses, ¿Cómo vamos a conseguir lo que falta en semanas? —

— Si hablo con Kate y me dice el total, tal vez yo pueda ayudarles en algo —

— ¡No Edward! Tú ya has hecho suficiente por este lugar, es demasiado dinero — iba a discutirle cuando el celular de Bella interrumpió. Miro el identificador y luego la hora, como reflejo me fije igualmente en el reloj, eran las ocho y media de la noche, ¡Rayos! Me había olvidado de avisarles a los chicos

— ¿Alice? — Contesto Bella — ¡Cálmate!... déjame te explico… si pensábamos ir, pero se nos presento un inconveniente en el hogar… — ella continuo contándole todo a Alice — No hace falta… en serio Alice… bien, te espero entonces — y colgó

— ¿Viene para acá? — ella asintió

— Se puso como loca cuando mencioné el nombre de Aro, dijo que vendrían todos — quince minutos después, Emmet, Jasper, Alice, Rose, Seth y hasta Ben estaban cruzando la puerta del hogar, nuevamente les explicamos lo sucedido. A la hora de la cena, les presentamos a todos a los niños y viceversa, estuvieron un rato compartiendo con ellos, y cuando se fueron a dormir, los chicos decidieron ayudarnos

— ¿Cómo puede haber alguien tan desalmado para querer echar a la calle a simples niños? — comento Rose

— Aro Vulturi es capaz de eso y mas, cuando algo se interpone en sus negocios no se fija en quien se lleva por delante — conto Alice

— ¿Cómo es que lo conoces Alice? — le pregunto Bella

— Mi padre fue su socio por un tiempo, pero no le gustaron sus métodos y lo dejo, Aro se enojo por eso y desde entonces trata de hacerle guerra en los negocios a mi padre, aunque jamás ha conseguido ganarle uno — comento con suficiencia

— Lo que importa ahora, es ¿Cómo vamos a conseguir ese dinero? Nos quedan pocas semanas y según hablamos con Kate es una fuerte cantidad — comento Jasper

— Yo puedo hablar con mi padre, se que el estará encantado de ayudarnos, tal vez algunos de sus amigos en la clínica nos ayude también —

— Yo también puedo hacer lo mismo con el mío — dijo Alice

— Pero aun así, necesitamos más patrocinadores, tenemos que hacer algo para que participe más gente — dijo Emmet

— Hay que pensar en algo rápido, tres semanas es muy poco tiempo — comento Bella angustiada, yo la abrace por la cintura y la atraje mas a mi, le tome su mano con la que tenia libre y me la lleve a los labios.

— Tranquila, vamos a reunir el dinero a tiempo — ella se acerco a mi y recostó su cabeza en mi pecho. Todos nos miraron sorprendidos

— ¿Y eso? — pregunto Alice con una sonrisa ladina

— ¿No puedo abrazar a mi novia? — le solté presumido, Bella se sonrojo

— ¡¿En serio?! — gritaron Alice y Rose — ¡Ya era hora! — volvieron a decir ambas. Bella y yo reímos

— Pues parece que no tuviste que abrir la boca Alice — dijo Bella mordaz, yo la mire sin comprender

— Tengo que valerme de mis medios para hacer que hagas las cosas bien, así que si ustedes no se decidían a hablar pronto, lo haría yo, aunque tuviera que contarle a Edward que te gustaba — ahí comprendí todo, definitivamente Alice era de temer. Bella como respuesta le saco la lengua

— Volviendo al tema importante ¿Qué haremos? — pregunto Emmet

— ¡Tengo una idea! — brinco Seth desde su asiento

— ¿Cuál es? Dilo rápido — lo acoso Bella

— Hagamos un evento —

— ¿Un evento? — preguntamos todos a la vez

— Si, como el desfile de Alice y Rose, podemos cobrar por la entrada, hablar con el señor Berns para que nos deje usar el mismo sitio en la universidad, corremos la voz de que es un evento benéfico, vendemos y rifamos algunos de los diseños y entre los asístetenos podemos buscar patrocinadores para el hogar, claro que mas les vale a ustedes — no señalo a Alice y a mi — que sus padres traigan muchos amigos millonarios — ambos reímos

— Cuenta con eso — dijimos a coro

— Rose, tu puedes invitar a tu amiga la modelo al desfile, si ella participa mas gente querrá asistir — sorprendentemente eso lo dijo Emmet

— Vaya, usaste el cerebro — se buro Jasper

— ¡Emmet tiene razón! Hablare con Victoria, si no tiene nada pendiente, se que ella nos ayudara gustosa — Seth puede ser nuestro numero musical, así le damos mejor ambiente — le dijo Bella

— Si nadie tiene ningún problema, yo tampoco — dijo él, nosotros asentimos

— Pues no se diga mas, eso será lo que haremos, ¿Les parece si nos reunimos mañana para ultimar detalles? Sue ¿hay algún problema si nos encontramos todos aquí? —

— Por supuesto que no, mucho menos si es para ayudarnos, muchas gracias a todos — agradeció ella

— Entonces nos veremos mañana en la mañana, ya es tarde así que deberíamos irnos ya — dije — ¿Vamos Bella? — ella asintió

— ¿Y tu _dinosaurio_? — pregunto Seth. Bella dudo en responder

— Murió — dijo tajante

— ¿En serio? ¿Ya paso a mejor vida? — Bella lo fulmino con la mirada — No te enojes Bella, pero, ¿Qué mas querías? Ese auto era mas viejo que mi padre — Bella bufo enojada

— Sera mejor que nos vayamos ya — salvo Jasper, todos hicimos caso

Lleve a Bella hasta su apartamento y la acompañe hasta la puerta.

— Entonces, hasta mañana — me dijo algo nerviosa, se acerco a darme un beso en la mejilla pero yo me gire y le di un beso en los labios, nos besamos largo rato y sin darme cuenta ya tenia a Bella aprisionada entre la puerta y yo, reaccione a tiempo y me separe de ella, aunque no de manera brusca

— Hasta mañana Bella — le di otro corto beso en los labios, ella me regalo una sonrisa y me marche

-*-


	3. Capitulo 3

_**Summary: **__Huyendo de una mujer encontró a otra, no sabia absolutamente nada de ella, solo que tenia la voz mas hermosa que había escuchado, y de que ella, era lo que tanto estaba buscando. [AU] _

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes de __Twilight son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer._

* * *

**MI MUJER PERFECTA **

**By. Yurika Mustang **

**Capitulo Tres**

-*-

Al día siguiente me desperté más temprano de lo normal, debía recoger a Bella y ella siempre llegaba al orfanato a las siete de la mañana, me bañe y arregle lo mas rápido que pude, baje al estacionamiento, prendí mi Volvo y partí por ella. Cuando me abrió la puerta se sorprendió de verme.

— ¿Pensaste que no era en serio que te llevaría? — le pregunte con una sonrisa

— No es eso, pero no creí que me vinieras a recoger para llevarme a esta hora —

— Yo dije que te llevaría y traería, así que ¿vamos? — ella asintió, tomo su bolso y las llaves del apartamento y salimos

Cuando llegamos al orfanato, les ayude a ella y Sue a preparar el desayuno, aprovechando a comer algo también yo, luego Sue se marcho a despertar a los niños y avisarles que el desayuno ya estaba listo, Bella y yo estábamos llevando los platos del desayuno, entre al comedor y la vi dándome la espalda mientras acomodaba las servilletas, no pude evitarlo y la abrase por la espalda mientras le daba un beso en el cuello.

— ¡Edward! Me asustaste… alguien puede vernos — me dijo nerviosa

— ¿Y que tiene? — le hice un puchero cuando la gire para que me mirara

— No creo que sea prudente dar demostraciones de afecto delante de los niños — me dijo riéndose y pasándome los brazos por el cuello

— Bien, pero, al menos un beso ¿si? — le rogué de nuevo, ella se rio, pero segundos después nos estábamos besando

— Basta, dijiste uno — me regaño luego del tercer beso, yo la solté a regañadientes y refunfuñe

— Okey, okey — ella se rio de nuevo

— Pareces un niño — yo sonreí — voy por los últimos platos — asentí

— ¿Ahora si no me puedes negar que son novios? — yo brinque del susto, cuando busque al responsable, me encontré con Leah recostada en una pared y de brazos cruzados, con una clara expresión de "los pille", Dios mío santo, esta niña en serio me mataría de un susto. Como respuesta solo le sonreí feliz — A Jacob le va a dar un infarto — se rio maldadosa, pero yo sabia que ella no lo odiaba

— ¿Te gusta no? — ella se puso roja como una fresa, abrió los ojos sorprendida, pero luego cambio la expresión a enfado

— ¡¿Estas loco?! ¿Cómo me va a gustar ese imbécil? — y dando zancadas salió del comedor. Oh claro que si le gusta, pensé

El desayuno transcurrió normal, todos estaban muy tranquilos y no había rastros del miedo que tenían la noche pasada. Jacob aunque puedo asegurar que ya no me mira con odio, no nos despego los ojos de encima a Bella y a mi durante todo el desayuno, lo mas seguro es que Leah le haya contado lo que vio mas temprano.

Como a las diez y media de la mañana, llegaron los chicos. Las chicas venían cargadas de juguetes y ropa para los niños, conociendo a Alice, puedo asegurar que madrugo al centro comercial y todo eso lo compro esta mañana. Los niños estaban muy contentos, pues Emmet y Jasper jugaron futbol con los hombres, mientras Rosalie y Alice les median la ropa a las chicas. El resto estábamos haciendo algunas llamadas, a algunos conocidos y al director de la universidad, para fijar una fecha para el desfile. Quede muy satisfecho al ver que tanto Carlisle como Esme, me ayudarían y ambos hablarían con sus amistades para asistir al evento.

Después del almuerzo, Emmet, Jasper, Seth y yo jugamos Beisbol, Ben seria el árbitro y los demás improvisaron una especie de gradas para hacernos barra. Cuando el partido termino, me emocioné porque ganamos y no pude evitar, abrazar a Bella, y darle un beso en los labios. Luego escuche un "!¿Vez que tenia razón?!" y cuando nos giramos vimos a Leah discutiendo con Jacob, segundos después este salió bufando enojado.

— Sera mejor que hable con él — me dijo Bella, yo asentí y ella salió a buscarlo

— ¡Vaya hermano! Tienes por rival a un niño — se burlo Emmet soltando una gran carcajada. Yo reí sin gracia, lo que menos quería, era ganarme otra vez el desprecio de Jacob

— No es gracioso Emmet — lo regaño Rosalie

— Claro, estas cosas le pueden causar traumas a los niños, son personas muy sensibles — continuo Alice

— Lo peor, es que no solo será a él — Alice me miro sin entender — a Leah le gusta Jacob — cuando comprendió, miro a Rose y luego a mi, ambas tenia una sonrisa ladina. ¿Ahora que tramaban?

— ¿En serio? — pregunto Rose

— Ella me lo negó, pero yo lo podría jurar —

— Bueno, en ese caso, no todo esta perdido — y sin mas ambas buscaron a Leah y sabrá Dios con que escusa y a que locura se la llevaron adentro. Nosotros continuamos jugando con el resto de los chicos.

-*-

La primera semana del plazo se pasó volando, entre el orfanato y los arreglos para el evento, estábamos con las manos llenas, apenas y nos quedaba tiempo para respirar. Eran más de las nueve y apenas salíamos del hogar, pues a Alice se le ocurrió la gran idea de poner a desfilar a los niños, así que se nos sumo otro detalle mas, aunque este caía todo en manos de Alice y Rose, pues tuvieron que ajustarles las ropas, enseñarles a caminar por la pasarela y una infinidad de cosas mas.

— Esta semana ha sido muy agotadora — me dijo Bella cuando la llevaba a su apartamento

— Si, pero falta arreglar pocas cosas, el evento será el próximo fin de semana, así que hay que prever todo lo que se pueda presentar, además de que volvemos a la universidad mañana —

— Tienes razón, pero aun me siento culpable de que ustedes tengan que gastar dinero en el desfile, me siento como una inútil sin poder aportar nada — Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, Emmet y yo, estábamos financiando por decirlo de algún modo el evento

— No digas tonterías Bella, ya hablamos de eso anteriormente así que no es tema de discusión — le corte por lo sano — Llegamos — le dije aparcando afuera de su edificio —

— ¿Quieres pasar? Te invito un café — me dijo algo sonrojada, me encantaba el hecho de que aunque ya nos tuviéramos mucha confianza, ella aun se comportaba así por algunos comentarios o situaciones

— Claro, me encantaría — me baje del auto, para luego ayudarla a ella.

Ya en el apartamento, Bella puso algo de música clásica mientras hacia el café, era una de mis canciones favoritas, cerré los ojos y deje caer mi cabeza hacia el respaldo del sofá, era totalmente relajante.

— ¿_River Flows in You _es de tus favoritas no? — me pregunto llegando con los cafés

— Si, siempre que la escucho se me hace tan relajante — ella asintió y me entrego el café

Luego de que terminamos, me ofrecí a lavar las tazas, ella se rehusó, pero luego de un beso y una mirada severa, la deje en el sofá y me dirigía a la cocina. Cuando volví, la encontré parada junto a la ventana de la sala con los ojos cerrados y tarareando _Claro de Luna _de _Debussy, _me acerque lentamente y la abrace por la espalda, recosté mi cabeza en su hombro y le bese la mejilla, luego la gire y la abrace por la cintura, ella paso sus brazos por mi cuello y recostó su cabeza en mi pecho, me empecé a mover suavemente por el lugar con ella siguiendo mis pasos.

— ¿No me dijiste que no sabias bailar? — ella me miro y dio una sonrisa

— No sabia —

— Me alegro, entonces es cierto lo que dicen de que, todo depende de quien te guie —

— Eso creo, eres un magnifico guía — me dijo en broma. Yo me reí y la abrace con fuerza, dándole un beso casto en los labios, nos miramos fijamente a los ojos por el resto de la canción, ella tenia una expresión indescriptible — Quédate conmigo esta noche — me dijo luego de que finalizo la canción, sus mejillas se sonrojaron y mi corazón latió como loco — por favor — comento después

— ¿Es lo que quieres? — pregunte nervioso, ella asintió — Entonces me quedare — nos besamos nuevamente, pero esta vez pasamos de un beso cariñoso a uno apasionado y acompañado de caricias desesperadas, lentamente nos encaminamos a su habitación y ahí nos amamos toda la noche.

-*-

A la mañana siguiente, me desperté y ella aun estaba dormida, tenia su cabeza y una mano sobre mi pecho, yo la tenia fuertemente aprisionada por la cintura, definitivamente, no se como viví diecinueve años sin esta mujer, después de la maravillosa noche que tuvimos, no la iba a dejar apartarse de mi lado nunca mas. Me separe suavemente, tratando de no despertarla, me metí al baño, me di una ducha y luego me dirigía a la cocina, le llevaría el desayuno a la cama. Prepare café para mi y jugo de naranja para ella, pique fruta y tosté pan, cuando entre en la habitación ella aun dormía, puse la bandeja saber la mesita de noche y me senté a su lado acariciándole la mejilla suavemente.

— Bella, despierta, Bella — lentamente abrió los ojos

— ¿Edward? — pregunto medio dormida, se sentó en la cama, pero al ver que estaba desnuda se tapo sonrojándose. Yo solo reí y le di un beso en la mejilla restándole importancia, no quería que se sintiera incomoda

— Levántate dormilona, te traje el desayuno — le dije mientras ponía la bandeja en la cama, ella miro el desayuno y luego me dedico una gran sonrisa

— ¿Me trajiste el desayuno a la cama? — yo asentí — que caballeroso — luego tomo una tostada y empezó a comer

— Todo lo que una dama como usted se merece — le dije en broma — ¿Estas bien? — le pregunte, jamás había estado con una mujer virgen y aunque no me había sorprendido que ella lo fuera, no sabia como actuar después. Ella nuevamente se sonrojo

— Estoy bien, no te preocupes — dijo mientras se llevaba nuevamente la tostada a la boca, yo tome un poco de fruta — ¿No te patee anoche? Suelo ser un desastre cuando duermo — me pregunto divertida

— No, golpes no recibí, pero hablaste toda la noche — ella se sonrojo

— ¿Dije algo vergonzoso? —

— No, varias veces dijiste mi nombre y luego "Alice no quiero ponerme tacones" después repetiste mi nombre de nuevo — ella me miro avergonzada y yo me reí y la bese — Te amo — le dije, y aunque ambos lo habíamos dicho la noche pasada, ella tal vez pensaría que carecía de valor, al haberlo dicho en un momento donde el deseo predomina, pero aunque fuera pronto, estaba seguro de eso, la amaba como a nadie en el mundo, ella me abrazo sin importarle que esta vez las sabanas revelaran su desnudez

— Yo también te amo — me reafirmo y mi corazón brinco de alegría

— Sera mejor que nos apuremos, no queremos llegar tarde a la universidad y yo necesito ir a casa a cambiarme la ropa — de lo contrario todos se darían cuenta de lo obvio, si me ven con la misma ropa del día pasado y llegando con ella, la verdad no es que me importara, pero estoy seguro de que a ella si

— ¡Es cierto, hoy empezamos de nuevo! Me daré una ducha rápida — luego se levanto enrollada en la sabana, saco algo de ropa del closet y se metió al baño.

Veinte minutos después, nos encontrábamos saliendo de mi apartamento rumbo a la universidad, íbamos con el tiempo justo, así que no me dejo acompañarla a su bloque, alegando que no quería ser la razón por la cual yo llegara tarde, luego nos quedamos de encontrar en el bloque de Alice, pues almorzaríamos todos juntos.

La mañana trascurrió aburridísima, las clases me parecieron eternas, cuando por fin el reloj marco las doce del medio día, salí lo mas rápido que pude, pero antes de alcanzar la puerta del salón, un compañero de clase me intercepto para que le explicara un tema, le solucione las dudas rápidamente y nuevamente emprendí camino hasta el bloque de diseño. Cuando estaba cerca pude ver a Bella caminando a unos metros de mi, sonreí como un imbécil y recordé las palabras que días antes les había dicho a Jasper y Emmet con referencia a sus rostros, lo mas seguro es que estuviera igual o peor que ellos, pero no me importaba.

Ella se adentro a los pasillos, yo estaba a punto de llamarla cuando escuche una voz familiar.

— ¡¿Otra vez por aquí?! ¿Acaso las cerebritos como ustedes no entienden que este lugar es solo para las personas con buen gusto en la moda? — Le decía fuerte Tanya caminado a unos pasos de ella, varias personas las miraban al pasar — contaminas el ambiente con tu presencia niñita, deberían tenerles prohibido salir del hueco de letras en donde estudian — Bella caminaba sin responderle nada, yo no podía ver la expresión que tenia. Verdaderamente Tanya estaba colmando mi paciencia, Ángela tenia razón en sentirse ofendida — deberías pedirle ayuda urgente a Alice o Rosalie, tal vez ellas te ayuden un poco, y puedas conseguir algún novio, aunque lo veo imposible, no me imagino quien seria tan estúpido para meterse con alguien como tú — bien, eso ya fue suficiente

— ¿Me llamabas Tanya? — ambas se giraron, Bella me miro sorprendida

— ¡Eddy! ¿Qué haces por aquí? ¿Me buscabas? Yo sabia que no aguantarías mucho — me sonrió coqueta, yo me acerca hasta Bella y la tome de la cintura

— No, es solo que preguntaste por el novio de Bella y pues, resulta que soy yo — ella abrió los ojos sorprendida y luego se empezó a reír

— Eddy, tu siempre tan bromista — yo fruncí el seño

— No es broma, pero en todo caso, no era a ti quien buscaba — le di un beso a Bella en los labios y la tome de la mano — ¿vamos amor? —

— Claro — me respondió con una sonrisa

— Ah, Tanya — ella me miro aun sorprendida — que no me entere que vuelves a tratar de esa forma a Bella o me olvido que eres mujer, puedes usar tu veneno con todo el mundo, pero con ella que ni se te ocurra — le dije con una expresión de rabia, no espere a que respondiera y jale a Bella conmigo, todos los que se encontraban en el pasillo nos miraban

— Gracias — me dijo Bella cuando estuvimos a dos metros del salón de Alice — Aunque no era necesario que la amenazaras, hasta me diste miedo — comento divertida

— Era necesario, yo se muy bien como se porta Tanya con el noventa por ciento de la gente y no voy a permitir que te falte al respeto de ese modo — ella me abrazo y beso mi mejilla

— No sabía que tenías un lado sobre protector — me dijo aun abrazada a mi

— Ni yo, pero creo que contigo descubro cosas nuevas — le di un beso en la frente

— ¡Búsquense un hotel! — nos grito Emmet que venia junto a Jasper, Bella le saco la lengua. Luego entramos al salón y encontramos a Alice y Rose reuniendo a un montón de chicas y chicos de diseño, me imagine que eran los que participarían de modelos en el evento, cuando notaron nuestra presencia, cruzaron un par de palabras mas y luego se dirigieron a nosotros

— Ya tenemos a los modelos, hoy en la tarde, llamare a confirmar la asistencia de quienes dijeron que vendrían — dijo Rose, Alice se acerco junto a Bella y a mi y nos miraba con una sonrisa de las que hay que temer

— Y yo tengo que hablar seriamente con ustedes — nos señalo

— ¿Pasa algo malo? — pregunto Bella nerviosa

— No, para nada, es solo que esta vez ninguno se va a escapar de modelar —

— ¡¿Estas loca?! — le dijimos a coro

— No, pero o modelas Bella o traemos a Tanya, tu decides — Bella bufo enojada

— ¿No hay nadie mas disponible? —pregunto esperanzada

— No —

— Esta bien, lo hare, pero ¡no voy a modelar ropa interior, que te quede claro! — Alice sonrió complacida y luego me miro

— Y tu Edward, no tienes opción tampoco, modelas o modelas, es un hecho — yo la mire horrorizado de tan solo recordar a Emmet y Jasper — No se preocupen nadie va a modelar ropa interior — argumento al ver mi cara. Yo suspire

— Está bien, de todos modos no tengo opción —

— No la tienes — me confirmo

Luego del almuerzo, Ángela, Bella y yo nos fuimos al hogar, ya que comenzaron las clases, iríamos juntos en la tarde, los demás se quedarían en la universidad, revisando el lugar donde se haría el evento, mañana empezaríamos a armar la tarima para los ensayos.

Terminada mi clase de biología salí a buscar a Bella, tenía que contarle que Jacob estaba mas participe en mi clase y me dirigía la palabra de forma cortes sin que se viera obligado, en verdad esto me quitaba un gran peso de encima, no era mi intención que el me viera como un enemigo ni mucho menos. La busque en la cocina, pero solo me encontré a Sue y Ángela, quienes me dijeron que se había ido a la recepción a ordenar unos papeles para Kate. Me dirigí a dicho lugar y escuche voces cuando estaba a un pasillo de distancia.

— No entiendo que hace usted aquí, el plazo aun no ha terminado, no tiene porque estarnos vigilando, ya le dije que le pagaríamos puntual — era la voz de Bella

— El señor Aro me envió para recordarles la fecha del plazo, en caso de que se les olvide y confirmarles que para esa fecha tendremos la orden de desalojo y no importara si son niños, tendrán que irse — ¡esa voz! ¿Podría ser que en un día se presenten dos encuentros desagradables? Parece que si

— Mire señor… —

— Félix — le interrumpió él

— Mire _señor_ — remarco la ultima palabra — ya trajo el mensaje del _señor _Aro — volvió a remarcar — así que, puede largarse ahora miramos, usted no es bienvenido aquí — el soltó una carcajada

— Así me gustan las mujeres, con carácter — corrí lo que me quedaba de pasillo — ¿no te gustaría salir conmigo? Nos divertiríamos mucho —

— ¡Ni que estuviera loca!... ¡oiga! — cuando llegue a su lado el imbécil le tomaba una mano mientras le acariciaba una mejilla con la otra Bella le palmoteaba con la mano libre para evitar que la tocara

— ¿No le enseñaron a tratar a las damas? — él la soltó y sonrió ladino, Bella camino hasta mi y se situó a mi lado

— Vaya — dijo Félix en tono déspota — cuando te canses de jugar con un niño, búscame, y sabrás lo que es un hombre de verdad — dio media vuelta y se marcho, estaba a punto de seguirlo, cuando una mano de Bella me detuvo

— Déjalo no vale la pena —

— Es un maldito engreído, decirte semejantes cosas y atreverse a tocarte — me estaba muriendo de rabia, solamente yo podía tocarla, nadie mas, ¿ahora era posesivo? Si era necesario, lo seria

— ¿Celoso? — me pregunto Bella sonriendo, mientras me abrazaba. Yo solté un suspiro

— Completamente — le dije mientras le respondía el abrazo, ella dio una carcajada

— ¿Algo mas que agregar a la lista de cosas que descubres conmigo? — me pregunto en broma

— Si, definitivamente, contigo encuentro cosas que ni yo mismo sabia, ahora soy celoso y posesivo — le respondí igualmente en broma

— Me gusta —

— ¿Te gusta que sea un posesivo y excesivo celoso? — yo me sorprendí, ella rio

— Digamos que me gusta que sea solo conmigo, será que soy egoísta, pero no puedo evitar sentirme feliz de saber que todas esas cosas son solo conmigo —

— ¿Y como no serlo? Con una mujer tan hermosa como tu, no despertar todos esos sentimientos, es casi imposible —

— ¡Aquí están! — Dijo Ángela entrando a la recepción — los niños ya están cenando, ¿nos vamos ya? — ambos asentimos, fuimos al comedor a despedirnos de los niños y de Sue, luego de salir nos subimos a mi Volvo, lleve primero a Ángela pues, como ella no tenia auto le había ofrecido que se viniera con nosotros en mi auto y luego la llevaría a casa. Cuando ella se bajo se me ocurrió una idea

— Te invito a cenar — le dije arrancando de nuevo

— ¿A dónde? —

— No se, donde tu quieras… ya se — Dije después de pensarlo — vamos a mi apartamento y yo cocino para ti —

— Me parece bien, pero solo si me dejas ayudarte a cocinar — lo medite unos segundos

— Hecho — le dije al fin

Diez minutos después, estábamos en la cocina de mi apartamento preparando la cena mientras como siempre escuchábamos música. Cenamos ravioles con salsa y los acompañaos con un postre de fresa, preparado por Bella, luego nos sentamos en el sofá a ver televisión, un trueno retumbo en el lugar sobresaltándonos, mire hacia la ventana y afuera había una fuerte tormenta.

— Parece que vas a tener que dormir aquí — ella rio

— ¿Por qué? ¿Le temes a las tormentas? — me pregunto divertida

— No, pero cualquier escusa es buena para que te quedes — le respondí en el mismo tono. Ella se acerco a mí, se sentó en mis piernas y me abrazo recostando su cabeza en mi pecho

— No necesitas escusas para que me quede, simplemente pídemelo —

— Lo tendré en cuenta para mañana — le levante el rostro y le di un beso, me pare sosteniéndola en mis brazos y me perdí con ella a mi habitación.

-*-

El sábado por fin llego y con él, el desfile, todos estábamos nerviosos, el lugar estaba empezándose a llenar y estábamos muy contentos de ver que había venido mucho más gente de la pensada.

— ¡Escúchenme! — Llamo Alice — luego de que los niños terminen, Seth hará su interpretación, luego iremos primero las mujeres y luego los hombres con al ropa informal, después iremos de a parejas con los vestidos de noche —

— ¡Ya Alice! Hemos ensañado como locos toda esta semana, nos sabemos todo de memoria — se quejo Emmet

— Nunca esta de más recordártelo Emmet, si te equivocas, me las pagaras, aunque esto sea un evento benéfico todo tiene que salir perfecto — lo regaño Rose

Antes de que pudiéramos decir algo, entraron Jacob y Leah, al ser los mayores eran los primeros en desfilar, Jacob estaba rojo de la vergüenza, mientras Leah sonreía tranquila

— ¡Eso fue genial! ¡Seré modelo cuando sea grande! — comento con arrogancia, Rose y Alice la miraron con alegría, en sus ojos se veía la expresión de una madre orgullosa cuando sus hijos hacen algo que las enorgullece

— ¡Fue lo mas vergonzoso de mi vida! Jamás se les ocurra obligarme a tal cosa otra vez — comento Jacob todos reímos, aunque Bella y yo lo entendíamos a la perfección, el resto de los niños llego y Seth rápidamente se apresuro al escenario

— ¡Bien es hora de arreglarnos chicas, vamos primero! Ustedes también tienen que apurarse, Seth se les unirá luego — dijo apuntándonos a nosotros

— Deséame suerte — me pidió Bella abrazándome y dándome un beso

— No la necesitas — le sonreí

— ¡Bella! — Chillo Alice — ¡Apúrate! — Bella me dio una mirada de terror y se metió a los vestidores

Cinco minutos después, estaban listas para salir, Bella tenía un jean azul oscuro con desgastes claros en las piernas y los bolsillos traseros, una blusa blanca con detalles en negro y una cinta negra cruzada en la parte de atrás, el cabello suelto lizo y unas botas negras, claro esta, sin tacón, había tenido una gran discusión con Alice por eso, y aunque ella acepto que usara botas sin tacón esta vez, no se salvaría con el traje de noche, al menos la consolé diciéndole que yo no la dejaría caer, pues en esa ocasión saldríamos juntos.

Antes de salir Bella me dedico una mirada nerviosa, a la cual yo respondí con una sonrisa y un suave "suerte" antes de que saliera siguiendo a Rosalie, me sorprendió ver la gran cantidad de mujeres que habían conseguido, para la ropa masculina no habíamos mas de diez hombres, pero para la femenina habían unas veinte incluida la famosa modelo amiga de Rosalie, Victoria había aceptado gustosa participar.

— ¡Es la hora de cambiarnos! — comento Jasper, todos lo seguimos al vestuario y en minutos ya estábamos listos, Alice me había dado a mi un conjunto que hacia juego con la ropa de Bella, un jean azul oscuro, una camiseta blanca con negro y zapatos negros, luego me fije en Jasper, Emmet y Ben y ellos también hacían juego con sus novias. ¡Alice y sus ocurrencias!

La primera en regresar de la pasarela fueron Alice y Ángela, rápidamente se metieron a cambiar y a esperar a Ben y Jasper que eran los primeros en salir, así podrían regresar y cambiarse mas rápido para el desfile en parejas. Cuando apareció Bella venia con la cara tan roja como Jacob minutos atrás, me dio una tenue risita y un "suerte" tal como yo hice con ella y se fue a cambiarse. Mi turno llego, salí junto a Emmet el cual tenía una sonrisa pintada en la cara, era el único que no pertenecía a diseño, que disfrutaba del desfile, yo por mi parte no sonreí ni una vez, si Alice me viera me mataría, pero de solo ver toda la gente que había afuera me fue imposible hacerlo, la pasarela constaba de un carril, que comenzaba recto y luego se dividía en dos, apuntando hacia lados opuestos, uno hacia la derecha y el otro hacia la izquierda.

Emmet iba dos pasos delante de mi, todo el camino se la paso dando sonrisas y guiñándole el ojo derecho a todas las mujeres que habían sentadas alrededor, mas tarde Rosalie lo volvería a regañar por eso, estaba seguro. Cuando llegue a la parte donde se dividía el carril, pude apreciar a Esme y Carlisle sentados en la esquina hacia la cual yo me dirigía, estaban acompañados por Carmen y Eleazar, unos viejos amigos de la familia, Carlisle me saludo con una cabezadita y mi madre me sonrió ampliamente y con los ojos brillosos, yo le devolví la sonrisa, pero fue la única que di en todo el camino, luego de girarme esta nuevamente se borro y trate de ignorar todas las miradas que estaban puestas sobre mi. Di gracias a Dios cuando llegue al vestíbulo y puedo apostar que mi rostro era tal cual lo tenia Bella hacia pocos minutos. Pero no tuve tiempo de analizar nada porque rápidamente me metí a cambiarme, por el traje de noche.

Cuando salí, me encontré a Bella esperándome, pues ambos como dije antes, saldríamos juntos, repare rápidamente en su atuendo y me quede helado, estaba preciosa, nuevamente Alice había creado un juego con su ropa y la mía, Bella tenia un vestido azul rey de lentejuelas en el pecho y straple, apretado hasta la cintura y suelto hasta el piso, unos zapatos negros de tacón altos, el cabello continuaba suelto pero como detalle traía una roza celeste en el cabello, yo traía un traje negro, camisa blanca y corbata del mismo tono que el vestido de Bella, zapatos negros y una rosa igual a la de Bella en el bolsillo del saco.

— Estás hermosa — le dije cuando llegue a su lado

— Tu también te vez muy guapo — ella me dio una tenue sonrisa nerviosa

— Tranquila, ya te dije que te agarraras de mí, yo no te voy a dejar caer —

— Eso espero Edward, ¿Ya viste el tamaño de este tacón? — se levanto el vestido y me mostro el zapato horrorizada, yo solo reí

— ¡Edward, Bella, es nuestro turno! — nos informo Rose, pues saldríamos con ella y Emmet.

Le ofrecí mi brazo a Bella y ella se aferro como si la vida se le fuera en eso y tomo una gran bocanada de aire antes de salir a la pasarela. Milagrosamente esta vez si sonreí, y es que no podía evitarlo, si la tenia a ella a mi lado, estaba dichoso de que prácticamente la universidad completa estuviera aquí, suena egoísta y posesivo, pero podría dejarles en claro que Bella estaba conmigo, especialmente a Mike Newton, pues me había enterado la semana pasada que el imbécil se la pasaba merodeándola, sin importarle que estuviera de novio con Jessica Stanly. Cuando llegamos a la parte donde se dividía el carril, le susurre a Bella.

— La pareja que esta en la esquina de este carril son mis padres — Bella apretó mas su agarre, al parecer se puso mas nerviosa, debí haber esperando para decírselo, solo atine a sobarle la mano suavemente para que se relajara y pareció funcionar.

Cuando llegamos al final, la sonrisa de mi madre era mucho mas ancha que cuando pase yo solo, ambos saludaron a Bella y esta les sonrió nerviosa, luego dimos la vuelta y ya casi estábamos llegando al vestíbulo.

— Tu madre es hermosa Edward — me dijo en un susurro

— Gracias, ahora que termine el desfile vamos para presentártelos, mueren por conocerte — le dije cuando por fin llegamos. Ella se puso nerviosa

— ¿Y si no les agrado? —

— Claro que les vas a agradar, no te preocupes —

— Eso espero —

— ¡Hey ustedes! ¿Qué hacen ahí parados? — nos pregunto Rose

— Ya terminamos — le explico Bella

— Aun falta un acto —

— ¿Cuál? Este es el ultimo — pregunto Bella confundida, yo me encontraba igual que ella

— Vas a cantar y Edward va a tocar el piano — nos informo Alice saliendo de la nada, yo abrí los ojos sorprendido

— ¡¿Qué?! — gritamos ambos, a mi tampoco me gustaba mucho tocar con tanto publico

— No hay tiempo de explicaciones, tienen que irse a cambiar — y sin decir más palabras ambas arrastraron con nosotros para cambiarnos.

A mi simplemente me cambiaron la camisa por una verde y la corbata por una negra, a Bella le pusieron un vestido del mismo tono de mi camisa, de tiras con escote en V, largo hasta la rodilla y unos zapatos de tacón bajo y de amarrar al estilo romano. Nos empujaron hasta el escenario donde Seth había cantado y me sorprendió ver un piano de cola negro en el.

— ¡Estas loca Alice! ¿Como me haces esto? Ni siquiera se que voy a cantar, por todos los santos jamás he cantado con publico, tampoco ensaye nada, ¿perdiste la razón? — comento muerta de nervios

— No te preocupes Bella, la canción te la sabes de memoria, cuando Edward empiece a tocar sabrás cual es, no necesitas ensayar y no te preocupes por el publico, has de cuenta que no están ahí, todo saldrá bien — dijo despreocupada

— ¿Te olvidas de mi? Necesito saber que canción es o ¿pretendes que te lea la mente? — por Dios, esta mujer estaba loca, ¡armar un acto así sin siquiera avisarnos!

— Tú tampoco te preocupes, Jasper me dijo que también te la sabes, de todos modos te deje las partituras en el piano, por si algo, ¡pienso en todo! — sonrió con suficiencia, Maldito Jasper, me las pagaría

— ¡En todo menos en nosotros! ¡Eres una desconsiderada! — se volvió a quejar Bella, yo ya me estaba poniendo nervios de verla así, me acerque y le masajee los hombros

— Tranquila — le dije

— ¡¿Tranquila?! Ahí afuera hay más de doscientas personas, ¡creo que me dará un ataque de nervios! —

— Haz algo Edward, cálmala, en cinco minutos se presentaran, quiero que la subas al piano y la sientes ahí, estará mas cerca de ti y le dará confianza, ya vengo — y sin mas se fue. Yo me acerque a Bella, la tome por la cintura y la senté sobre el piano

— ¡Edward esta es nuestra oportunidad de escapar! — yo me reí ante sus ocurrencias

— ¿En verdad crees que Alice nos dejaría? — Ella suspiro y negó — será mejor que nos calmemos, si quieres puedes mirarme a mi todo el tiempo, olvídate de los demás — Bella asintió

— Dame un beso de buena suerte por lo menos — me pidió con una sonrisa, me acerque a ella, la tome por la cintura para acercarla a mi y la bese, ella como respuesta me enredo las manos en el cabello

— Veo que ya la tranquilizaste — dijo Alice apareciendo de lada nada como siempre, ambos nos separamos y pude ver que efectivamente Bella estaba mas tranquila — ten — le entrego un micrófono a ella — les quedan dos minutos, será mejor que ocupes tu lugar Edward — yo le hice caso, luego se acerco a Bella y le arreglo un poco el vestido y el maquillaje, y tal como entro, desapareció. Luego se escucho que ella misma nos presentaba como el último acto del evento

— ¡¿Edward que canciones?! — me pregunto ella ansiosa, mire las partituras y sonreí, claro que me sabia esa canción de memoria

— _My Inmortal_ de _ Evanescence _—

Bella suspiro tranquila, tal vez al reconocer la canción y ver que si se la sabía, iba a decirle algo, pero rápidamente el telón del escenario se fue levantando, cuando estuvo arriba completamente, empecé a tocar. Como le propuse, Bella empezó a cantar mirándome solo a mi, nuevamente comprobaba la perfección de su voz, me desconecte del mundo y me perdí en su mirada, solo éramos ella y yo, nadie mas, solo estábamos acompañados por su voz y las notas del piano. Viendo sus ojos comprendí, que no podría vivir sin ella, estas pocas semanas habían sido las mejores de mi vida y la única razón era ella, Bella había llegado a desarmar mi mundo, a reconstruirlo de la mejor manera, me había arrancado de la soledad en la que me encontraba y me había brindado su compañía, una que no iba a desperdiciar, la tendría a mi lado todo lo que ella quisiera, y rogaba a Dios porque quisiera estar conmigo siempre, porque yo no tenia dudas, de con que mujer quería compartir mi vida y formar una familia. _Solo con ella_.

La canción fue llegando a su fin, pero nuestra mirada seguía conectada, solo dejamos de mirarnos cuando el publico rompió en aplausos, entonces me levante, ayude a Bella a bajar del piano, la tome de la mano y la guie hasta la mitad del escenario, hicimos una rápida venia de agradecimiento, me fije en mis padres y les di una cálida sonrisa, luego nos adentramos al vestíbulo.

— ¡Estuvieron fantásticos! — grito Alice lanzándose a abrazarnos

— ¡Jamás en la vida se te ocurra hacerme esto de nuevo! — se quejo Bella

— ¡Pero si no ha salido mal! Todo el mundo quedo encantado con ustedes, son una pareja perfecta — nos guiño un ojo

Luego llegaron los demás a felicitarnos al igual que Alice, cuando terminaron, nos fuimos a cambiar, después de estar listo, busque a Bella.

— Bella — la llame, ella se giro y al verme se despidió de Sue, luego se acerco y sorprendentemente se lanzo sobre mi y me abrazo

— ¡Por fin termino el evento! Estoy tan feliz según me dijo Sue, ¡conseguimos suficiente dinero y algunos patrocinadores para el orfanato! ¡Ya podremos pagarle a Aro y conservar el hogar! — me dijo feliz, yo al igual que ella me sentí contento, les había tomado mucho cariño a los niños, además de que todo el esfuerzo había valido la pena

— ¡Me alegro mucho! Ya le quiero ver la cara a Aro y a Félix — de solo pensarlo sonreí torcidamente

— También, salieron favorecidas Alice y Rose —

— ¿Por qué? —

— Al parecer entre los espectadores, había una diseñadora famosa, que estaba de vacaciones en la ciudad junto a Victoria, cuando se entero del evento vino a curiosear y quedo encantada con los diseños de ambas, les propuso venderlos en su tienda de moda, ellas están mas que felices —

— Que bueno por ellas, pero ahora vengo a raptarte —

— ¿A dónde iremos? — me pregunto curiosa, sonreí al ver que no le importara el hecho de que "la raptara" simplemente preguntaba a done íbamos, pero no ponía objeción, eso me daba muchísimas ideas, pero ahora no era momento de pensar en esas cosas

— Con mis padres, ¿recuerdas que te los iba a presentar? —

— ¡Es cierto! — me dijo ahora nerviosa, yo bese el dorso de su mano y la lleve conmigo

Habíamos hecho del gimnasio de la universidad una especie de salón, para realizar una pequeña reunión con los asistentes y así poder hablar tranquilamente con quienes decidieran patrocinar el orfanato, Kate quien había llegado hacia un par de días, se veía hablando con unas cuantas personas y por su semblante puedo decir que todo iba muy bien. Divise a mis padres cerca a la mesa de los bocadillos, tome a Bella por la cintura y me acerque a ellos.

— Carlisle, Esme — los llame en cuanto llegue, ambos se giraron — Quiero presentarles a Bella —

— Mucho gusto querida, por fin te conocemos, mi hijo no hace mas que hablar de ti cuando lo llamo — Esme se acerco a ella y la abrazo, Bella le devolvió el abrazo tímidamente

— Felicidades por el acto final, tienes una voz muy hermosa — le dijo mi padre abrazándola también

— Gracias — respondió ella simplemente, se le notaba nerviosa aun

— No sabia que fueras a tocar, estás muy guapo — me abrazo mi madre

— Gracias, pero yo tampoco sabia — dije la verdad — nos avisaron cinco minutos antes, Bella estaba que se moría de la vergüenza, jamás había cantado con público — la abrace por la cintura de nuevo, ella se sonrojo pero les sonrió cálidamente

— Pues debes estar tranquila, como te dijo mi esposo, tienes una voz sorprendente —

Conversamos un rato mas con ellos, luego nos despedimos y fuimos a buscar a los demás, Alice y Rose estaban eufóricas por lo de sus diseños, sumado con la noticia de que se había recolectado todo el dinero para el orfanato, los niños estaban también por el lugar y no paraban de festejar el que no los fueran a sacar de su hogar. Saque a bailar un par de veces a Bella luego de que abrieran la pista, estábamos en nuestra tercera canción cuando algo le llamo la atención.

— ¡No me vas a creer si te lo digo! — me dijo sorprendida

— ¿Qué cosa? — pregunte curioso

— Mira — suavemente me señalo con la mirada sobre mi hombro izquierdo, cuando me gire, quede tan sorprendido como ella, Jacob estaba bailando en mitad de la pista con Leah, eso si era una gran novedad, el chico detestaba bailar y mucho mas si había publico, pero ambos estaban bailando como si estuvieran solos y él, la tenia bien sujeta por la cintura, mientras que Leah lo abrazaba por el cuello, recorrí el lugar con la mirada y me encontré a Alice y Rose con una sonrisa grande en el rostro y una mirada igual a la de un rato cuando Leah había dicho que seria modelo

— Ya se quienes son las responsables — Bella siguió mi mirada

— ¿Por qué no me extraña? — dijo divertida

— Nada que puedan hacer ese par es de extrañarse, son capaces de cualquier cosa, con tal de conseguir lo que quieren — ella rio y asintió. Volvimos a nuestra posición inicial y terminamos la pieza — Creo que es tarde, deberíamos llevar ya a los niños al orfanato — comente cuando terminamos

— Tienes razón, vamos a buscar a Sue y a Kate —

Luego de reunirnos con ellas, nos despedimos de todos y subimos a los niños a la camioneta del orfanato, Sue y Kate iban con ellos, Bella y yo las seguíamos en mi Volvo. Los demás se quedaron a despedir a los invitados. Al día siguiente, todos madrugamos a la universidad, pues debíamos limpiar los restos de la noche anterior.

-*-

El día del plazo llego y con gusto estábamos esperando a Aro, los chicos se encontraban en el orfanato, pues querían presenciar la cara que pusiera Vulturi cuando le entregaran el dinero. Como era de esperarse llego con una orden de desalojo pues el aseguraba que no tendríamos el dinero, Kate fue quien hablo con él y cuando le entrego el cheque su cara era un poema, Félix y el resto de sus guardaespaldas se quedaron con las ganas de sacarnos y tuvieron que regresar por donde vinieron. Después de su partida, decidimos festejar, los niños no podían estar mas que felices y nosotros estábamos mas que satisfechos de que todo el esfuerzo hubiera valido la pena, Alice y los demás, también se comprometieron a seguir visitándolos y ayudar todo lo que mas pudieran con el hogar. Gracias a los patrocinadores que habían conseguido en el evento se harían remodelaciones en el orfanato y ampliarían algunos lugares importantes. Cuando salimos del orfanato invite a Bella a pasar la noche en mi apartamento, tenia algo importante que pedirle.

— ¡Estoy tan feliz! Ver la cara de los niños fue la mejor recompensa de todas — decía mientras miraba por la ventana

— Estoy totalmente de acuerdo, pero también hay que tener en cuenta la cara de Aro, hasta la de Félix me causo gracia — le dije acercándome a ella y abrazándola por la espalda, ella me rodeo los brazos con los suyos

— Tienes razón, es un alivio saber que no volverán a molestar —

— Bella — ella al notar mi tono serio se giro y me miro preocupada

— ¿Qué pasa? — yo tome aire y suspire

— Hay algo que quiero hablar contigo — se notaba nerviosa, yo estaba completamente ansioso

— ¿Qué es? —

— Se que, llevamos poco tiempo de conocernos, que tal vez no conocemos todo del otro, pero, cuando te digo que te amo, no te miento — ella frunció el seño al no comprender — eres la mujer de mi vida y en este poco tiempo comprendí, que no puedo vivir sin ti, quiero que estés conmigo para siempre, yo… — ella me silencio con un dedo en mis labios

— ¿Por qué me dices todo esto? Yo jamás he dudado de tu amor y puedo asegurarte que de la misma forma en que tu lo haces yo también te amo, y tampoco puedo vivir sin ti — me dijo preocupada

— Déjame terminar… yo se que tu me amas Bella, y quiero estar contigo todo el tiempo que me lo permitas, por eso, aunque es apresurado, quisiera pedirte que… — dude

— ¿Qué? — me apresuro

— Que te vengas a vivir conmigo — le solté a fin — se que es un paso muy grande en una relación, pero… —

— Si Edward — me corto

— ¿Perdón? — pregunte aun sorprendido, tal vez mi ansiedad me haya jugado una broma y la interprete mal

— Dije que si, si quiero vivir contigo — yo sonreí la abrace y di vueltas con ella por el apartamento

— ¡Edward me mareo! — me dijo entre risas

— ¡Discúlpame! — La baje al suelo y la abrace para que no se cayera — fue culpa de la emoción — trate de justificarme

— No importa, pero vamos a tener que remodelar un poco, tu apartamento es muy lindo, pero muy masculino — me dijo en broma

— Tú has lo que quieras, puedes cambiar todo si lo deseas, a fin de cuentas, este apartamento también será tuyo —

Luego de una charla sobre muebles y sofás, empezamos a besarnos, ahora si mi felicidad estaba completa, tenia a la mujer perfecta a mi lado, _mi_ mujer perfecta y no la cambiaria por nada.

**FIN**

* * *

¡Eso es todo! Espero que les haya gustado, déjenmele sus reviews y comenten todo lo que quieran XD ¡gracias por leer! Chau


End file.
